


Altered

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aquabobbing, Barebacking, Body Modification, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Felching, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Negotiated Slavery, Snowballing, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naïve teen sells a year of his life to a billionaire who uses his bio-tech company to create his perfect fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the lovely [](http://bt-kady.livejournal.com/profile)[**bt_kady**](http://bt-kady.livejournal.com/) for the awesome gift art (the central manip of the two figures is by [travellerintime](http://travellerintime.tumblr.com/)).

 

  


The room was quiet and light filtered in around the drapes hanging over the long windows. Jared knew the city scape beyond without looking. Here from the 34th floor penthouse of the Padalecki Building, he could see beyond the outskirts of Dallas where at night the lights petered out to the blackness of the desert.

He walked across the room and gazed down at the boy in his bed. He wasn’t really a boy even before the alterations, but at 18, he couldn’t be called a man either. Jared brushed sun faded locks from the boy’s freckled forehead. He was lovely – long, thick lashes lay against his cheeks. Jared brushed a thumb over the kid’s full bottom lip. A frisson of excitement went through him. It was the first time he’d actually touched the boy. His pulse raced.

Despite the perfectly cooled air of the room, sweat trickled down the back of Jared’s neck as he pulled the sheet from the boy’s body. This was his for a year. That’s what the boy, Jensen, had agreed to. He was Jared’s for a year to do with, alter, use as he pleased in exchange for $5 million. Gazing down at the sedated body laid out before him, Jared figured it was money well spent – a drop in the bucket compared to his monetary worth, but a fortune to this kid.

The boy’s body was as beautiful as his face. He’d run track and field in his junior year and lifted weights. He was slender but well-muscled. Freckles speckled the creamy skin of his shoulders and arms, anywhere that he’d ever gotten much sun, but not so much his chest. Jared’s eyes fell there, where just days ago there had been an almost flat plane, small pink nipples. Now, the skin swelled with firm globes of flesh punctuated with rosy peaks. Jared cupped a breast, just enough to spill from his hand and perfectly proportioned.

Jared’s cock thickened against the seam of his trousers. It was amazing. These weren’t implants but – thanks to the experts at Padalecki MedTech – natural breasts, soft yet firm. He rolled the nipple between his thumb and finger and teased it. The skin pebbled and the nub grew hard around the metal bar that pierced it.

There was a time when Jared had despaired of fulfilling his fantasies. That was before he learned that through biotech engineering, he could get exactly what he wanted. All he needed was to find the right boy and convince him to agree to it. He had, and he just hoped that a year was enough time to play out the fantasy.

As he continued to roll and tease the nipple, he was pleased to see the boy’s cock plumping. He had a pretty cock – thick and well-proportioned. Jared was glad that he’d been circumcised as a baby with barely a scar. If there was one thing Jared really couldn’t abide it was foreskin. It was with horror that he remembered how crazy he’d been for a guy in college only to discover that the guy’s cock looked like something hanging under a donkey.

But this … he moved his hand from the kid’s breast and stroked a knuckle up the underside of the boy's dick. He licked his lips and watched it continue to harden. It almost made his mouth water. There was no hair around it to mar the soft, pale skin. In fact, there was just soft peach fuzz on the boy’s body and face. That’s how he would remain until the end of the year.

Jared avoided looking at the kid’s balls. They weren’t bad as far as nuts went. He didn’t have the loose, low hanging sack of some guys. They were tight up against the base of his cock, full and compact, but they were what they were. Still, when Jared made the contract with the kid he’d agreed to not do anything that his people couldn’t reverse without scarring or damaging function when the year was up. There was nothing he could do about those that wouldn’t be irreversible.

He grasped the boy’s shoulder and hip and rolled him over with one leg bent at the knee. He was still under sedation from the latest procedure and flopped over as though boneless. The position showed off his pretty ass and Jared pulled his cheeks apart. He caressed the boy’s shoulder and back. His hand trailed down the indent of his spine and over the round curve of his buttocks. Through it all, the kid hadn’t so much as twitched. Jared’s fingers slid up the crease of his ass, and his middle finger sought out the puckered hole hidden there. His cock jerked when he felt the hot, furled opening and found wetness there.

That was another alteration his bio-engineers were able to make. He pressed the tip of his finger against the muscle, which resisted for only a moment, and his finger slipped into the slick heat. He bit his lip against a moan. He leaned forward and ran a row of kisses up the kid’s spine as the finger tenderly fucked into his ass. The kid’s channel grew wetter with the stimulation. Jared’s cock was so hard it ached, and he didn’t have to look to know that precum was soaking through his slacks.

He was half sprawled on the bed then, mouthing wet kisses across the kid’s shoulders and pushing a second finger into the squelching channel. The pliant unconscious body was so beautiful, so close to everything he wanted, closer than anything had ever come. He gently withdrew his fingers and stood. He stripped his clothes off in haste and crawled back onto the bed. He propped himself up on an elbow as he lay down alongside the boy. Taking his cock in hand, he slid it into the slick crease and pressed it against the kid’s opening and pushed. It was so tight. He hadn’t done enough prep, but he couldn’t wait any longer.

With a little more pressure, the head of his cock opened the taut ring of muscle and was surrounded by crushing heat. For the first time, the kid made a response. His fingers flexed on the pillow and small whimper came from his throat. Jared had to clasp the base of his cock to keep from coming right then. After a couple breaths, he continued to slide in until his hips were flush up against the kid’s ass. Jared gripped his hip and began to move.

He set up a rhythm and found that the body beneath him was a solid enough foundation that he didn’t need to hold his hip. His hand slid up and fondled a breast, kneading it and tugging at the nipple.

Fuck, the kid was so good, so beautiful, a work of art, Jared’s creation, just for him and wet, always ready to be fucked. He couldn’t imagine that the boy could be any hotter alert than he was like this – pliant and unaware and defenseless. Jared fucked deeper and faster. He released the breast and grasped the boy’s cock, began stripping it in time with his thrusts. The dick in his hand was so hard and soft and slick. He wanted to taste it, but he had time for that – a whole year. This for a whole year. His.

His climax blindsided him and the movement of his hips stuttered and then fell back into rhythm once, twice, he pushed deep as he spilled into the limp body beneath him. A few more strokes and hot jizz spilled over his hand. Muscles clenched around his over-sensitized cock, and he hissed. But it was with deep satisfaction that he felt the unconscious body shudder in reaction to its pleasure.

This was going to be worth every penny of his $5 million.

He let his still hard cock slide from the sloppy wet hole. He got up and went into the bathroom. His cock refused to concede that it was done. He smiled as he washed up. He took a wet washcloth back to the bed and cleaned the kid up a bit. He rolled him away from the wet spot. That’s all he could do for now.

The boy’s cheeks were flushed under a spattering of freckles, and Jared wondered what it would be like to push his cock between those full lips right now with him still unconscious. This was a kink he hadn’t even known he had. He thought he might have to roofie the kid on occasion. Once wasn’t going to be enough.

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naïve teen sells a year of his life to a billionaire who uses his bio-tech company to create his perfect fantasy. Jensen’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank my beta [](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/)**meus_venator**. I don’t always listen to her, so blame me. ;)

Daylight was fading when Jensen awoke, but a dim row of recessed lighting along the ceiling had been left on. His eyelids fluttered. He felt disoriented at the new surroundings, and his ass ached. Wait, his …

He lay there not moving. He knew where he was, what he was, what he’d agreed to. He’d never been fucked before, but it didn’t take much imagination to know that that was what had happened. He sucked in a breath and rolled his lips between his teeth. The ache was deep and not completely unpleasant. The guy had fucked him while he was unconscious. He had really thought he’d be awake his first time.

But the fact was, he hadn’t completely considered the possibilities when Jared Padalecki approached him with the proposal. The guy had clearly been watching him. He admitted to waiting until Jensen was 18, so he could legally enter into a contract. It was all legal, and more money than Jensen could have ever imagined and for what? A year. Jared had assured him that there would be no long-term physical changes.

“I know you like guys as well as girls,” Jared had said. He was sitting on a leather sofa in Padalecki MedTech’s corporate offices. He was tall and tan and gorgeous. His eyes looked hungry but not unkind as they took in Jensen’s body. “Do you think you could have sex with me?”

And Jensen, who sat there in torn jeans and thrift store Converse sneakers with the soles worn through, had nodded. “Yeah, I could do that.” All he had seen was a hot guy and a way out of his life.

He gingerly sat up and became aware of something else – the flesh that rubbed against the inside of his upper arm. When he looked down, he didn’t know whose body he was looking at. He yanked the sheet up over his chest, but he could feel the soft swell of flesh beneath it. He sucked in panicked breaths, too freaked out to even cry.

When he’d agreed to anything that could be reversed, he hadn’t imagined anything like this. Sure, Jared had told him about what his company did and how it could grow knew human organs and tissue – legs and arms for amputees, penises for women transitioning to men. Somehow that hadn’t translated to him with …

He yanked the sheet off his lap, and thank fucking God, he still had his junk. He fought to get his breathing under control. Jensen liked breasts … and pussies and cocks and assholes. He didn’t have a lot of experience, but he knew he was attracted to all of them. If these breasts were on a girl, he’d find them attractive, but they were on him. His.

He bit his lip, and his hands moved toward them, cupped them, tested the weight. Even the nipples were different. He was fascinated by the color and prominence, the little silver bar that ran through them. He hesitantly rubbed a thumb over one of the nubs, and the electric sensation shot straight to his cock.

His dick started to chub, so everything still worked too. He let out a shaky breath. Everything was hairless down there, but hair grew back, he figured. No big deal. The nutjob billionaire might want him to be a girl from the waist up, but at least he was still a guy where it counted.

Still, the incongruity of what he saw was disturbing, and he pulled the sheet back up over his chest. He laid down and curled up. This wasn’t what he’d imagined. He wasn’t sure what that was now. Sex, yeah, he knew he’d be having sex with Jared, but the rest, the modifications as Jared called them, hadn’t been specific, and Jensen hadn’t asked. He’d just been thinking of the money and what it would mean to him.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening, and Jared strode in. From Jensen’s position on the bed, the man looked impossibly tall. He was wearing dark slacks and a white button-down shirt with gray pinstripes.

“You’re awake. Good,” Jared said. He unbuttoned the shirt, slipped it off and draped it over a chair as he toed his loafers off. He took off his pants and tossed them with the shirt. He was wearing black boxer-briefs that made his ass look amazing when he bent to pull off his socks. He walked to the bed and looked down at Jensen who was still curled on his side clutching the sheet to his chest.

Jared sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed Jensen’s hair from his face. Long elegant fingers caressed his cheek.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jared said.

He put a hand on Jensen’s shoulder and pushed him onto his back. As the hand moved downward, it caught the edge of the sheet, pulled it from Jensen’s grasp and down around his hips. A smile played at the corners of his mouth.

“You didn’t expect this,” he said.

“No,” Jensen said with more of a sigh than a sound.

“You’re even more beautiful now.”

Jared’s big warm hand surrounded a globe of flesh, and he leaned down and suckled the nipple. Again, a thrill of sensation shot to Jensen’s groin. Jared gently sucked it into a hard peak. The tip of his tongue circled the pebbled areola. His teeth gently teased the hard nub. Jensen whimpered at the almost pain. Jared sucked hard, flicking the nub and piercing with his tongue, and Jensen squirmed. His cock was so hard. He’d never imagined that so many sensations could come from that small area of flesh.

Jared released it and moved to the other breast. He gave it the same attention he had the first. By the time he moved away from it, Jensen’s dick was drooling, and he was panting.

Jared smiled and knelt in the V of Jensen’s legs. Jensen caught his bottom lip between his teeth as Jared wrapped a heated hand around the shaft of his cock. Jared licked his lips and smirked. Jensen wanted to say _please_ and _suck me off, please, please_ , and as though he’d heard him, Jared put the head between his lips and suckled it.

“Oh,” Jensen moaned.

Jared stopped long enough to chuckle and look up at Jensen with smiling eyes. He sucked the head back into his mouth and then into his throat. Jensen threw his head back with a gasp. He’d gotten head from girls and guys both, but this was something else. Jared sucked cock like he really liked it, really, really liked it.

But then Jensen became of aware of a strange sensation just as Jared started to slide a finger into the crease of his ass. It was wet. There was something leaking from his sore asshole.

“No,” he said. “It’s … don’t.”

Jared released the flesh from his mouth. “It’s okay. No need for lube.” He pressed his finger against the aching muscle, and it slipped inside. It hurt a little, but it slid in so easily. “Lubes itself like a pussy.” He wasn’t sure what Jared saw on his face, but the man continued fucking him with that long talented finger and sucked his flagging hard on back into this throat. He never broke eye contact with Jensen.

Any thought of what had been done to his body fled his mind at the sensations that were shooting through his body and sizzling over his skin. Only a sheer act of will kept him from fucking up into the hot, wet mouth that surrounded him. He’d only fucked a couple girls, but this was so much better. He didn’t understand why, but that finger in his ass was ratcheting up every sensation.

Jared pulled off his cock suddenly. “Play with your breasts,” he said. “Do it.”

At that moment Jensen would have done just about anything to get Jared’s mouth back on his dick. He grabbed his breasts and squeezed them almost painfully. Jared made a small strangled sound and sucked Jensen’s cock back into his throat. Jensen rolled the nipples between his fingers and tugged at them.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned. The tension that had been coiling low in his belly was pushing him to the edge of something bigger than he’d ever experienced. Part of him wanted to squirm away from it, but it was too late. His balls drew up. He cried out as his orgasm hit. His body went rigid and then shook. His hands acted of their own accord, squeezing and kneading his breasts.

Jared stopped sucking but held Jensen’s cock in his mouth as aftershocks hit him and it continued to pulse out spurts of come. Finally, Jensen’s hands fell to his sides, and Jared crawled up over him. He pressed his lips to Jensen’s, nudged at them, and when Jensen opened his mouth, it was filled with his own jizz – hot and slick

“I have to fuck you,” Jared said when he pulled away. He knelt between Jensen’s legs and lifted his hips.

 _This is going to hurt_ , Jensen thought. He felt blunt pressure against the sore muscle and cried out as it opened him up.

“Shh, relax,” Jared said. “It’ll feel good in a minute.” He continued to push his hips forward, and Jensen was being stretched, filled, and fuck, it hurt. His eyes fell shut, and he concentrated on not whimpering. When he fully seated in Jensen’s ass, Jared paused.

“Look at me,” he said. Jensen opened his eyes. Jared’s gaze was steady, but there was something dark in it. He took Jensen’s hand and laid it on the flat of his own belly. “You can almost feel me in there, can’t you?”

He was hit by a spike of arousal so powerful his cock started to come back to attention. The idea that Jared was that big, filling him that full, was so hot. Jensen nodded dumbly, and Jared started to fuck him. The long, slow drag of Jared’s length out of him wasn’t as painful as its entrance, and when it plunged back in, Jensen moaned with pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re so hot and tight and wet,” Jared said. “Unbelievable. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this, for you, years. You’re awesome, so fucking gorgeous.”

Jared practically bent himself in half to suckle one of Jensen’s nipples. Jensen moaned. His cock was fully hard again, and the competing sensations running through his body made him writhe and moan.

“You gonna come for me just like this on my cock?” Jared said.

Jensen thought that maybe he could. He’d heard it was possible, and his balls felt tight. He didn’t quite understand it, but oh fuck, the feeling was overwhelming

“Gonna fill you full of come, baby,” Jared said. “Because you’re mine.”

Jensen’s climax hit like a lightning bolt, lifting his hips and driving Jared deeper into him. It was so intense, it was a cousin to pain. His mouth opened in a silent scream. His body shuddered, and a weak pulse of come fell on his belly from his over-sensitive cock that jerked again and again.

“Fuck,” Jared exclaimed as Jensen’s muscles locked down around his cock, and he slammed into Jensen. He rutted shallowly. He was arched forward rocking, but his cock was pushed deep as he spilled his release. Jensen shuddered again at the thought of Jared coming inside him, being filled with his seed. Jared opened his eyes. They were heavy lidded, and he panted out a breath.

“My god, you have a fabulous ass,” he said. He slid his cock from Jensen’s hole, and it was still erect, flushed almost purple. Jared grinned. “There’s something about you, it just doesn’t want to stop.”

Jensen felt a blush heat his cheeks. He bit his lip and didn’t know what to say. He was suddenly very aware of the wanton way he was lying there with jizz on his belly and leaking from his sloppy hole. He couldn’t imagine what Jared thought of him, and he turned his face away.

“Hey,” Jared said softly. He leaned over Jensen. He propped himself up with a hand beside Jensen’s head and turned his face back toward him with the other. “You’re what I wanted, and you’re beautiful like this.” He kissed him chastely. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up. It’s been a long day, and I’m beat.”

They went into the bathroom and washed up quickly. When they got back to the bed, Jared laid down and spread his legs wide.

“Lay here between my legs,” he said. Jensen thought it was weird, but he complied. For $5 million, he’d sleep on the floor next to the bed, he thought. Jared patted the V where his thigh met his groin. “Put your head here.”

Jensen edged his shoulder between Jared’s legs and laid his head where he’d indicated. He could see the plane of Jared’s belly and his flaccid cock lying against it. Jared took it in hand.

“Open your mouth,” he said. Jensen felt unsure, but he did as asked. Jared fed the head of his cock and the first few inches of it into Jensen’s mouth. He stroked Jensen’s hair. “Good boy. Take care of that.”

Jared picked up a remote from the nightstand and the lights went off. A moment later the drapes opened to reveal the lights of the city. Jensen slowly relaxed and tried not to drool around the thick, soft flesh in his mouth. Even as he felt Jared’s breathing slow as he drifted off, he was wakeful. He couldn’t get his brain to slow down, and he was so aware of his body – the way his ass ached and slowly got wetter as come leaked from it, the breast lying heavy against his arm, and his mouth occupied.

This was humiliating being made to lie here with this guy’s dick in his mouth. No, giving the landlord a handjob, so he and his drunken mother wouldn’t get thrown out of their crappy apartment was humiliating. Letting the calculus teacher feel him up, so he wouldn’t flunk was humiliating. This was $5 million dollars.

 

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naïve teen sells a year of his life to a billionaire who uses his bio-tech company to create his perfect fantasy. 3/A day in Jensen’s life.

Jensen got on the private elevator and hit the bottom button ‘P’ for penthouse. He mopped his face with the towel and leaned back against the wall as the carriage purred upward. It had become routine. He couldn’t remember what exactly he’d imagined his year with Jared would be like – a mansion, servants, hot sex ideally – but he hadn’t  imagined becoming half chick,  working out with Jared’s personal trainer five days a week, or living in a penthouse – Penthouse, really? But Jensen supposed it was convenient for Jared who rarely had to leave the building.

Ordinarily when Jared’s alarm would go off at 5 a.m., Jensen would pull the pillow over his head while Jared put on work-out clothes. Jensen would drift back to sleep. If Jared didn’t have an early morning, he would try to kiss Jensen awake, mouthing along his throat and shoulders before sucking and teasing his nipples. If Jensen played possum, Jared didn’t mind fucking him as he lay there seemingly lifeless. Jensen couldn’t decide if that was creepy or hot, but he liked knowing that Jared couldn’t keep his hands off him.

Most days, Jensen would lie in bed until 8 or 8:30, when he’d get up and slurp down a cup of black coffee before putting on shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers, and heading for the gym on the basement level. It was a corporate gym, but by 9 a.m. all the employees were at their desks. The work out areas were deserted but for Jared’s personal trainer Matt who seemed like a decent guy. He was encouraging and even tempered, but he didn’t talk much other than giving Jensen direction. For his part, Jensen didn’t say much either. He couldn’t imagine what Matt must think of him.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to the sleek vestibule of Jared’s penthouse. Glossy teak floors spread out before him, and he wanted to take his shoes off right there to feel their cool smoothness. He’d never had anything but ratty carpet in any apartment he’d ever lived in. None of them were places where you wanted to walk barefoot.

Jensen headed down the hall to the master suite. He kicked his sneakers off and stripped out of his work-out clothes, which he dropped next to the hamper as Jared had instructed. Apparently, Hilda, the housekeeper didn’t want anything damp in the hamper. Jensen didn’t dislike Hilda. The fact was he didn’t know the woman. She was German, and the only words he knew in German were _verboten_ and _achtung_ , neither of which were particularly useful when discussing laundry. Anyway, he got the feeling she didn’t much approve of him. Although, from her expression when she cleaned salad greens the day before, she didn’t much approve of arugula either.

Jensen stepped into the shower stall and pulled the glass door shut. He hit the preset for his shower routine on the little digital pad. He’d seen stuff like this on TV and in movies but still had a hard time believing that it was real. The glass and tile and granite enclosure was bigger than some bathrooms he’d seen. There was a rain shower overhead, and water and steam jets from the sides. There was a hose on a separate faucet with adjustable temp that let him get as clean inside as out – just how Jared liked.

If not for the warm honey and mahogany tones to the room, it would seem cold and clinical. Jensen put a hand on the wall as he washed his feet. One touch of the cool tile brought back the memory of having his cheek pressed to it as Jared gripped him and fucked into him. His cock twitched at the memory.

In the few weeks he’d been with Jared, he’d been fucked against the wall of the shower both forward and back, and bent over the little built in bench. He’d blown Jared on his knees and seated on the bench. And Jared had blown him. As he’d suspected that first night, Jared liked to suck cock, a lot. What he didn’t seem to like much was balls. He never touched Jensen’s nuts. He seemed to avoid looking at them even, and the one time Jensen had tried to touch Jared’s nuts, the guy had pushed his hand away with a firm _no_. It was weird, but then Jared had his issues. Obviously.

Jensen toweled off after his shower and ran a little product through his damp hair. He looked into the mirror careful to keep his eyes on his face. He ran a hand over his smooth cheek. No need to shave, not until the year was up. He wondered how much he would have changed when they took away all the modifications.

He let his gaze travel downward. He was lean but not muscular. Matt had said the goal wasn’t to build bulky muscle, just to make him strong and keep weight off and stay proportional. Proportional to what? he’d thought. His eyes dropped to his breasts. Yeah, proportional to those. For the most part, he was getting used to them. He had to admit that he even enjoyed the way Jared touched them. Still on occasion, he got a weird twisty feeling in his gut when he looked at them.

Jensen turned away from the mirror and went into the bedroom. He got a pair of silk lounge pants and top from the dresser and put them on. This was the kind of thing that Jared preferred he wear around the house. He glanced in the full-length mirror. Jared liked the way the fabric clung to the curves of his breasts and ass. He wondered if Jared had any idea how it felt – the way it brushed over his nipples and cock. He was constantly being made aware of his body. Low voltage arousal seemed to thrum through him all the time.

He was hungry, but Hilda wouldn’t feed him until noon. She always had coffee on though. He went into the kitchen where she was getting ready to start lunch. She side-eyed him and got a mug from the cabinet. She poured coffee and stirred a little milk into it before setting it on the island with a nod.

“Thanks,” Jensen said, but she’d already turned away. He headed into the living room holding the mug in both hands. His eyes closed for a moment as he inhaled the aroma. It was hard to dislike Hilda when she made coffee like this. Before, in his other life, he’d drunk his coffee black because there was rarely any fresh milk in the house. The coffee had been cheap and bitter. But this – he sank down onto the navy leather sofa – was heaven.

At noon, he went back to the kitchen. Hilda took his coffee mug and put it into the dishwasher. She finished wiping down the counter as he sat down at the island where she’d placed his lunch. She left the room, which was suddenly silent. It wasn’t something he was used to. The world was a loud place full of cars and dogs, shouting neighbors, TVs and sirens, but not here. This place was cool and clean and quiet, lonely sometimes, but no more lonely than his other life.

Lunch was salmon salad with black beans, corn relish and lime-cilantro vinaigrette. It wasn’t bad if you like funky pink fish, which Jensen didn’t particularly, but he ate it. He was hungry and not all that picky. He’d rather have a hamburger, but he supposed this was healthy. When he was finished, he put the dishes in the dishwasher. He hadn’t been instructed to, but he was used to picking up after himself.

Afternoons could be boring. There was a spare room that Jared had set up for him. He supposed it had been a guest room. Now it held a low sofa and coffee table facing an entertainment center with a big flatscreen TV, game system, DVR and DVD player. There were lots of DVDs and video games there were even a few porn videos. He usually spent the afternoon there watching movies or playing video games. It wasn’t unusual, despite the amount of sex he was getting, to jack off. He was 18 after all. He figured it was normal for a bored guy his age to jack off.

At first these jack off sessions include fantasies about guys and girls he’d been with, actresses and actors from the movies he’d been watching, even the personal trainer Matt, but they soon became all about Jared. He was pretty sure that should bother him, but Jared had a way of filling up his senses when they were together, so Jensen’s fantasies were filled with the taste and smell of him, the sound of his voice, the filthy things he said, the feel of his hands and mouth and cock. Never in his life had Jensen gotten himself off so well.

That afternoon had been like so many other afternoons, when Jensen heard the elevator ding and went to the end of the hallway where he leaned against the wall. Jared was in the vestibule. He kicked off his shoes and set his briefcase down. His forehead was lined and jaw set. He was still in work mode. Then he looked up and saw Jensen. He broke into a grin that showed off his dimples and made his eyes sparkle.

“Look at you,” Jared said as he approached. He stopped just close enough to lay his hands lightly on the spur of Jensen’s hips. The smile faded as his eyes trailed down Jensen’s body. Jensen looked down where Jared’s gaze stopped at the pull of fabric over the swell of his breasts. His nipples were erect, pushing against the silk, the outline of the piercings visible. Jared licked his lips, leaned in and closed his mouth over the right nipple.

Jensen gasped at the unexpected assault. He was pushed back against the wall as Jared cupped the breast and sucked at his flesh. Spit soaked through the fabric and transferred the heat of Jared’s mouth. Jensen’s cock was instantly hard, and his hips bucked against Jared’s thigh. He moaned.

As quickly as it started, Jared drew away and held him pressed against the wall at arm’s length. His eyes were dark with lust and there was a mischievous twist to his lips. Jensen was hyper aware of how the chilly, wet silk clung to his nipple and his cock tented his pants.

“You want to go in the bedroom, baby?” Jared asked. Jensen nodded dumbly, and Jared’s hands dropped from his shoulders. Jensen headed for the bedroom not bothering to see if Jared was following him. He could hear the man chuckle. He liked the sound. It was confirmation of how much Jared liked to wind him up.

Jensen pulled the top over his head and dropped it just inside the bedroom door. He untied the drawstring of his pants on the way to the bed and slipped out of them as he crawled onto the mattress. He stayed on his knees but dropped to his elbows. Jared was right behind him, not even bothering to take off his trousers. He just pushed them off his hips and drove his cock into Jensen’s wet hole.

Jensen cried out and dropped his head to his arms as Jared began to pound into him. This wasn’t like lazy Sunday morning shower sex or after dinner dessert sex. This was urgent and dirty. Jared grabbed a handful of Jensen’s hair and pulled him up onto his hands. Jensen’s neck and back were arched, body tense. He heard Jared spit into his other hand, and a moment later, it gripped his cock and began to strip it. Jared continued to fuck him hard and fast. The head of his cock rubbing over Jensen’s prostate with each thrust wound him tighter. His muscles were quivering with strain when his orgasm hit.

“Fuck!” Jared shouted when Jensen’s muscles clamped down around his cock. Jared rocked his hips against Jensen’s ass as he pumped come deep inside him. Jensen shook with the intensity of his orgasm. Jared released the grip in his hair and grasped his hips as his cock slid free. He kneaded Jensen’s buttocks and slid a thumb into the crease. It teased at his hole a moment before sliding inside.

“My god, that’s beautiful,” Jared said. “You have no idea how much I love your ass.” The thumb slid out, and Jensen wanted it back until he felt Jared’s tongue lick up the crease and push into him. He moaned, and Jared’s breath chuffed over his heated skin when he chuckled. “I’d like to eat you out, but we better get cleaned up.” He let go of Jensen and stood. “Hilda will have our hides if dinner gets cold.”

“I don’t think she likes me much,” Jensen said as he got to his feet.

Jared turned to him with a quizzical look. He drew Jensen into his arms. “Of course she likes you. She makes your coffee just the way you like it, doesn’t she?”

Jensen hadn’t thought that might mean something. He just nodded. Jared kissed his forehead. “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up,” Jared said.

Dinner was simple – salad followed by steak, oven roasted potatoes, and steamed broccoli. They each had a glass of red wine with dinner, and there was a thin slice of cheesecake for dessert.

“I wanted to let you know that we’re having guests tomorrow night,” Jared said when they’d settled onto the couch after dinner. Jared was having a second glass of wine, which he set on the table. He moved closer to Jensen and turned toward him. Jensen felt his stomach tighten at the words. In the weeks he’d been with Jared, the only other people he’d come in contact with were Matt and Hilda. “These are people like me who enjoy boys or girls like you.”

Jensen’s heart kicked into high gear, but he felt cold all over. People who liked boys like him. He shook his head. Jared’s brows drew together, and Jensen tried to speak but the words wouldn’t line up in his head. His breath was coming quick and shallow. Jared reached out and cupped his cheek.

“Hey, Jen, what ...” Jared’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. “Oh no, you think ... No, baby, no one’s going to touch you but me. Hey, we have an agreement.” Jared took Jensen’s face in his hands. “And I would never want to share you anyway.”

As the tension drained away, it was replaced by a warm glow. “No?”

“Absolutely not,” Jared said. He let go of Jensen and draped his arm across the back of the couch. “This is just a social dinner. Some of these people will have their own boys or girls with them. You need to understand that whatever I ask of you, there’s no need for embarrassment or shame. These people live much as we do. None of their companions will eat at the table, you included. You all will kneel beside our chairs. I may need you to warm me. Do you understand?”

Jensen nodded. Jared was telling him to get on his knees under the table and warm his cock as he did when they went to bed. No one would see him, but they’d know. He didn’t really like that, but he figured it didn’t matter much. These weren’t the kind of people he’d ever see outside these walls.

A small smile pulled at Jared’s lips. “Okay, good. Now, tomorrow afternoon my friend Alona will be by to help you get ready. She’ll have clothes for you and new jewelry.” His eyes dropped to Jensen’s chest and his fingers brushed the side of his breast.

“You want me to be naked?” he asked. His throat was so tight he could barely get the words out.

“Not completely,” Jared said. “Just your lovely new accoutrements.”

Jensen felt his face flush. “Really?”

Jared grabbed the hem of Jensen’s shirt and rucked it up under his arms. He trailed his fingertips along outer curve of Jensen’s breasts. “I know it still seems strange,” he said. His hands stopped moving and supported the weight of them. “They’re beautiful like you. And you like them. You like the way I touch them and the way they make you feel.” His thumbs brushed over the nipples.”

Jensen bit his lip and nodded. Jared leaned down and laved over a nipple, worked it with his tongue, flicking and circling. Jensen sighed.

“I want to lick you all over,” Jared mumbled against his skin and sucked the nipple between his lips. His weight carried Jensen onto his back. His mouth continued its wicked ministrations as he wriggled Jensen’s legs apart and settled his hips there. Jared’s hands kneaded his flesh. As his mouth worshiped one aching nub, his fingers twisted and tugged at the other.

Jensen’s cock was so hard, and he tried to rub against Jared’s belly but the man’s weight prevented him making enough movement. The sensations in his nipples had gone from tingling to throbbing and small mewling sounds were falling from his lips. Jared released the nipple from his mouth and kissed his way across Jensen’s chest, sucked at the skin over his pounding pulse.

“You do like them, don’t you, Jen?”

Jensen whimpered.

“I know, baby, you need, hm?” He pressed a kiss under Jensen’s ear. “They make you feel good, don’t they?”

“Yes,” Jensen sighed.

“Yeah,” Jared said. He rose up enough to reach between them and untie Jensen’s pants. “Need you to take these off.” He propped himself up with a hand on the back of the sofa and one on the cushion beside Jensen’s head. He put his feet on the floor so Jensen could get his legs together and slide out of his pants. “Roll over, on your knees.”

Jensen complied. Hearing Jared’s belt buckle and zipper, he put his folded arms on the armrest of the sofa and tipped his hips up.

“Fuck, so ready for me, baby,” Jared groaned. “So wet and needy.”

There was always that brief flash of pain as Jared’s cock opened him up, but it was followed by such an awesome feeling of fullness that the pain had become a welcome harbinger to pleasure. Unlike earlier, Jared took his time, pushing in slowly and leaning over Jensen when he was fully seated, planting a row of kisses up his spine. He drew back slowly before pushing in quicker, with a little more force. Jensen’s cock throbbed as Jared began fucking into him deep and slow, but Jared didn’t touch it this time, and when Jensen started to do it himself, Jared caught his wrist and put his hand back on the armrest.

“No, gonna take care of you,” Jared said. His pace picked up then, but he was only hitting Jensen’s prostate sporadically. Jensen’s balls were heavy and full, his cock was aching and drooling precum onto the navy leather. He was so close, so close. One touch was all he needed. Jared’s movements faltered and pushed deep into Jensen’s hole, spilling into him with a grunt. He leaned over Jensen with an elbow on the armrest. He kissed the back of Jensen’s neck. “Never get enough of your ass. Amazing.”

He rose up and pulled his dick free. Dropping onto his heels, he spread Jensen’s ass cheeks. The flat of Jared’s tongue licked up his crack from his perineum to the base of his spine. Jared moaned and thrust his tongue into Jensen’s gaping hole. A strangled sound erupted from Jensen’s throat. He couldn’t even describe the sensations created by that slick talented muscle moving inside him like a curious little animal. It was so dirty, but Jared lapped at his insides like he was filled with honeyed wine. His tongue continued to move, twist and thrust, and Jared put his lips against the rim and sucked.

Jensen’s back arched and he cried out as come splattered against leather. His muscles clenched around Jared’s tongue, which withdrew and licked and teased over the twitching hole. Jensen was nearly sobbing. His cock jerked and throbbed. A final weak pulse of jizz hit the sofa. Jared withdrew and pulled Jensen back onto his lap. Jensen let his head fall back against Jared’s shoulder. Jared kissed his temple.

“I love this sofa,” Jared said. “Leather was a good choice.”

Jensen’s gaze fell to the streaks of come on the cushion. “We should probably clean that up,” he said.

“Yeah,” Jared said. His tightened around Jensen. “Yeah, we should.”

The dinner party was forgotten for a time, but lying in bed that night with his head in the V of Jared’s hip and his flaccid cock in his mouth, Jensen couldn’t sleep. Maybe he was coming to terms with his new – temporary – body, but that didn’t mean that he felt okay exposing it in front of strangers. He didn’t know how he’d get through the evening. That seemed so much worse than this, warming Jared’s cock, under the table.

He wasn’t sure why that was except that everyone would be looking at him. The idea of other people looking at him, maybe wanting him the way Jared did, made him incredibly uneasy.

He shifted slightly and settled his cheek against Jared’s groin more comfortably. He knew that he’d probably roll over in the night. Jared didn’t seem to care if he moved in his sleep. Jensen didn’t have to warm him all night, just when he was falling asleep, and Jared was asleep. Jensen could stop, but he didn’t. It didn’t seem right to stop on purpose. He didn’t mind really. There was something reassuring about the warm flesh in his mouth. He breathed in Jared’s scent and sighed softly as he drifted off.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naïve teen sells a year of his life to a billionaire who uses his bio-tech company to create his perfect fantasy. 4/the dinner party..

Jensen couldn’t sit still. He’d played videos games up until the last minute that he could safely put off getting cleaned up. He’d finally put down the game controller and went into the master suite. He’d gone through the long routine including enema. He’d shampooed and conditioned and scrubbed. He really enjoyed _most_ of it. There was always plenty of hot water, not like in his past life, and Jared bought expensive organic products that smelled awesome.

He’d dressed in a pair of his usual lounge clothes and debated whether he should do anything else. Standing uncertainly in the middle of the bedroom, he ran his fingers through his damp hair.

“Wow, you’re taller than I thought you’d be.”

Jensen turned toward the door. A pretty blonde was standing there. Her eyebrows rose. “Oh,” she said, and a slow grin spread across her face. “But you are as pretty as Jared said.”

Jensen felt heat spread up his neck to cheeks.

She laughed. It was a bright, good natured sound. “Sorry,” she said and held out her hand. “I’m Alona, and I’m here to make you presentable.” She had a hot pink duffel bag over her shoulder.

“Jensen,” he said quietly and shook her hand.

“Yeah, I figured what with you being the only guy in Jared’s bedroom.” Her gaze went to his chest, and he tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. “Don’t worry, I knew what to expect, and I know you’re a guy. So, you ready?”

Jensen took a deep breath and nodded.

“Good. Take your clothes off.” She put the duffel bag on the bed and opened it. As she began taking toiletry bags and a jewelry roll, a make-up kit from the duffel, Jensen stood frozen. She looked up. “What’s wrong? You nervous?”

He nodded.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine,” she said.

“Will you be there?” he asked.

“Me? No,” she said with a snort. “I don’t fly in circles that high or … No, not my crowd. Now, come on, just us girls here, right?” She gave him a mischievous look.

Jensen smiled a little. “Yeah, right.”

She turned back to the items she’d laid on the bed, and Jensen pulled the shirt off over his head. When she turned back around she held some gray fabric in her hands. Her eyebrows flew up and she blinked rapidly.

“Wow, those are new?” she asked. Her eyes never rose to his face as he bit his lip. “They look real.”

“They are real … apparently,” he said.

She looked up then. “Oh yeah, of course.” She grinned. “Hey, you won’t tell my girl Katie that I was ogling your boobs will you?”

Jensen felt heat rise in his cheeks again, but he chuckled. “No.”

“Okay, great. Drop your pants, sweetheart. Come on, I just told you I’m spoken for.”

Jensen untied the drawstring and let the silk fall to the floor.

“Yep,” Alona said. “Jared’s wet dream come true.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, believe me I’ve been hearing about his fantasy forever, and you are … almost it.”

“Almost?” Jensen wondered where he fell short.

“Yeah. You can’t guess?” She paused for a beat before pointing at his crotch. “Nuts.”

“Oh,” Jensen said. “Yeah.”

She held up the gray fabric by the waistband and held it in front of him. “Yep, perfect fit, I think. Try it.”

“A skirt?”

“A kilt,” she said.

Jensen took it from her and found that it wasn’t fabric at all. It was soft, gray suede. He stepped into it and fastened it around his hips. It was barely long enough to cover his ass, the curve of which seemed to be the only thing holding it up.

“Really? Where’s the rest?” he asked even though he was sure of the answer.

“Always keep a little hidden,” she said. “It’s titillating.”

“Awesome. That’s always been on my list of things to be,” he said. He felt foolish, but she laughed.

“Hey, you’re pretty and snarky,” she said. “That’s kind of cute.”

“Great, now I’m cute,” Jensen said. He was surprised to find that he liked her. She wasn’t judging him or being condescending.

“Oh honey, you’re adorable,” she chuckled. “Okay, now, have you taken those piercings out yet?”

“No.”

“Well, we’re going to now, because we’re giving you an upgrade.” Jensen felt nervous again and looked at a spot on the wall over her shoulder as she removed the bar from the left nipple. She pressed something cold over the areola, and he cringed as he felt the bar slide back through the nub. She did the same on the other side and then pulled a long chain from the jewelry roll. He felt her attach one end to left piercing and the other to the right.

She stepped back to admire her work and nodded. “Nice. Take a look.”

Silver sunbursts covered each areola and silver twisted rope chain hung between them.

“This is it? This is what I’m wearing to dinner?” He sat down heavily in a club chair by the window.

“Be careful. You’ll crush the suede,” she said. “Look, Jared wants you to look exotic and beautiful. I can’t do much to make you any prettier, but this is kind of exotic.” She placed bracelets on his wrists and got on her knees to put two more on his ankles. They were similar in design to the one attached to the piercings but heavier “You need more piercings,” she said and poked his navel. His stomach muscles twitched. “Too late for tonight though. Later.”

More piercings, he thought. Well, at least piercings were kind of normal. Normal – wow, his idea of normal was getting skewed.

“Are you putting make up on me too?”

She stood and lifted his chin and peered down at him. “I brought a bunch of stuff with me, but really it would be gilding the lily to do much. Stay here. The light is good.” She went to the bed and got the make up kit. She set it in his lap and took out tweezers. He flinched with the first pluck at his eyebrows. “Baby. Hold still. I just need to get some strays and shape the arch a little.” When she set the tweezers aside, she turned his face back and forth. “Well, no foundation for sure. Wouldn’t want to cover up those freckles, and no blush because you do that so pretty on your own.” As if on cue, Jensen felt heat rise in his cheeks, and she chuckled. She took out a thin eyeliner brush. “Close your eyes. There. Just a thin line and a little mascara.” When she finished with the mascara, she stepped back and nodded. She got out a small compact of neutral shadows and a fluffy brush. “Close your eyes again.” The brush swept over his lids a few times. “Open.” She grinned. “Okay, something to make your lips shine just to make them look wet.”

She put the make-up kit back into her bag and rummaged around some more. She squirted some kind of product out of a green bottle into her hand and rubbed her palms together. She rubbed it into his hair, pulled and tousled it, before stepping back to observe her work.

“Perfect. You look like Jared just rolled you around in bed.”

He swallowed and bit his lip.

“Stop that. I just did your lips.” She went back to her bag and got out a little pot of gloss. “Here put some more on right before you go in to dinner.”

“It’s not really dinner for me,” he said. “For some of us.”

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” she said. She took his hand in both of hers. “Jared’s gonna take care of you.”

~~~

Jensen was too nervous to eat anything, and he didn’t want a full bladder during dinner, so he didn’t drink anything all afternoon either. As the hour got closer to dinner and Jared hadn’t come in, he became more and more nervous. Hilda and a helper were bustling around the kitchen, and the formal dining room was set. He’d put on a light robe over his “dinner attire” in case he ran into either woman. Still, the unfamiliar weight of the chain pulling on his nipples kept grabbing his attention, and he crossed his arms over his chest to try to quiet the feeling. He peaked into the dining room and found that cushions had been placed near each of the six chairs. The table held more, but the additional chairs had been removed and there was plenty of room between the remaining ones for the companions to kneel beside them.

He took a deep breath. He could do this. He could. “Bet ya five million dollars I can,” he whispered. But where was Jared? He heard the door open then and Jared’s quick steps going down the hallway to the bedroom. Before he could get to the master suite, he heard the shower start. Dropping the robe on the way to the bathroom, he went and stood in the doorway and watched Jared quickly wash. He admired the tall, muscled figure through the misted glass door. He was beautiful, and that body had become so familiar to Jensen. He had a sense memory of golden skin stretched over each swell and dip of muscle all along his arms and chest, his hips and buttocks. Jensen felt calmer, reassured simply by Jared’s physical presence.

The shower shut off, and Jensen stepped forward with a towel. Jared took it, and his gaze trailed up and down Jensen’s body. “Thanks,” he said. “You better go in the living room before I mess up all the pretty work Alona did.”

Jensen turned and walked toward the living room with a smile tugging at his lips. Jared followed him a few moments later, knotting a gray and aubergine striped tie against a lavender shirt. His suit was charcoal gray and like all his suits, it was tailored to hug his broad shoulders and tucked in against his slim hips. Jensen had always thought that guys who wore suits were boring and conservative. Jared had certainly taught him better.

Jared was smiling broadly as he laid his hands lightly on Jensen’s shoulders. “You look gorgeous,” he said. “Nervous?”

Jensen nodded. “I don’t know what to do.” He raised his hands halfway to his chest and let them drop again.

“You don’t have to do anything. No one is going to engage you in conversation. All you have to do is follow my lead. Okay?”

Jared had told him that he didn’t need to kneel until they went in to dinner, so as the guests arrived, he stood at Jared’s elbow and was pointedly ignored. Four of the five guests had companions with them. Jensen wasn’t introduced to any of them but learned by observation their names. There was an older man with kind brown eyes and stubbled cheeks named Jeff who had a slim young man with him. The kid had bleach blonde hair and wore little more than strips of leather that wrapped around his body in an intricate weave. He never raised his eyes.

It seemed bizarre that people were arriving in fetish gear, but Jensen knew that Jared had a private area of the parking garage adjacent to his elevator. His guests would never be seen by the public or MedTech employees who might be leaving work late.

The next man to arrive was tall and handsome and wore a suit as well tailored as Jensen’s. Jared introduced him to Jeff as James Patrick Stuart. He told Jeff to call him James. H proved himself to be clever and had laughing eyes but a cruel mouth. His companion was a quirky redhead with multiple piercings dressed it a clingy purple dress that concealed little of her figure. Her manner made her seem more like James’ date than the other companions. Despite the tattoos that covered her, Jensen thought he saw bruises on her throat and wrists.

A mountain of a man accompanied Samantha, an older woman in a severe suit who rarely smiled. She was the only one of the dinner guests to look directly at Jensen with any interest. The look she gave him caused him to step slightly behind Jared, and it made her lips twist into a satisfied smile. The man with her was as tall as Jared but stockier. His arms were like small trees and he looked as though he could crush a Yugo, but a bit gag was strapped between his teeth and he never raised his eyes above waist level.

Two more guests arrived just before they went in to dinner. The first was a tall young woman with chestnut colored hair and fox tilted eyes not unlike Jared’s. She wore a red gown that showed off a long, lovely leg in the side slit. She hugged Jared and kissed his cheek. Jensen gathered that she was Jared’s sister Lana.

The last guest was a gaunt, severe looking man with penetrating eyes. He with a tall, big bosomed young blonde dressed in an old-fashioned nurse’s uniform. Jared and his guests all treated the man, Mr. Richings, with deference.

Jared led the group into the dining room where he sat at the head of the table and Lana sat at the foot. It was with relief that Jensen dropped to his knees on the cushion beside Jared. He liked the idea that he was mostly out of sight. He bowed his head to be even less noticeable. As the guests were being served their salads, Jared reached over and touched Jensen’s head. He recognized the gesture as a sign to move under the table. He didn’t know how he knew, but he did.

Jensen was glad that the table was large and occupied by so few guests because he wasn’t a small guy, but he managed to crawl underneath without jarring the table. Jared’s legs were already spread for him, and he reached up and undid Jared’s fly. His cock was long enough that even flaccid there was plenty to take in his mouth where it protruded from the slit in his briefs. Jensen tried to rest as comfortably as possible with his shoulders against the insides of Jared’s thighs, but he knew that the position was going to become tiring.

Jared’s familiar scent filled his nose and the warm, soft flesh felt somehow reassuring on his tongue. The murmur of dinner conversation was like the sound of waves in the background. He was surprised at how time passed. Jared reached below the table and gently urged Jensen to release him. He tucked his still soft cock back into his shorts but didn’t close his fly.

For the first time, Jensen tuned in to what was being said. “You may have noticed my lovely boy,” Jared said and pushed back from the table. As he stood, he drew Jensen from beneath the table. He turned him to face the guests. Wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist and pulled him back against his chest.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Jared said.

Jensen’s eyes flicked from one guest to another, and they were all looking at him – some with lust and some just with interest. He focused on the centerpiece of lilies and roses. Jared’s hands slid upward and cupped his breasts.

“These are absolutely real,” Jared said. “Not implants, not hormones, so there’s no loss of function below.” Jared began to play with his nipples, tweaking and rolling them between his fingers even as his big warm hands continued to cradle the globes of his breasts. His cock twitched. The chain swung, and its cool length slapped against his skin as Jared toyed with him. Jensen could feel Jared’s cock hard as steel pressed against his lower back. He couldn’t help but respond.

Jensen knew there were people watching, staring at his nakedness and arousal. He let his head fall back against Jared’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He pretended that they were alone until Jared’s voice pulled him out the fantasy.

“These are a MedTech development, patented,” Jared said. So this was a commercial and Jensen was a product that Jared was selling to his rich friends. His eyes flew open, and he had to swallow down an urge to break away and run. Then his gaze fell on Jeff’s bleach blonde companion, and the look on the kid’s face was one of ill-concealed envy. He envied Jensen.

Jared’s hands continued to stroke and knead his flesh, and Jensen knew that his own hard on was tenting the gray suede. He realized how they must look when he caught James and Samantha exchange a glance. Jensen suddenly felt not like a commodity, but like a treasure. The guests all wanted him, and they envied Jared. The companions wanted to be him, to be Jared’s.

Jensen pushed his ass back into Jared’s solid form and rubbed against him. Jared’s arms slid from around him. A hand grasped the back of his neck and the other his hip as he was bent over the table. He was relieved to find that the dishes had been cleared as he was pressed to the wood. He felt cool air rush over the warm skin of his ass as the kilt was flipped up over his back, and the blunt head of Jared’s cock opened his slick hole without pause.

Jensen cried out in surprise as much as pain. He should be angry, outraged, that Jared was fucking him right there on the dining table in front of all these people, but he wasn’t. He was unreasonably turned on. The tip of his cock was banging into the table every time Jared thrust into him, and that shouldn’t feel good. It didn’t feel good, and yet for some reason it ratcheted up his arousal.

Jared’s hand on his lower back held him pinned to the sturdy mahogany table. Jensen’s cheek was pressed flat against the slick wood, and moans were being punched from his throat with every thrust into his wet hole. He was vaguely aware of Jeff picking up his whiskey and taking a drink and setting it calmly back down. Jensen could hear himself moaning louder, and he pushed his ass back into Jared’s movements. Jensen felt the tension coiling in his belly.

“Come on, baby, come for me,” Jared said.

Jensen’s body went rigid and then flailed against the wood. He whimpered and gasped as his cock unloaded onto Jared’s priceless aubusson rug. Jared slammed into him and stilled. His hand pressed harder on Jensen’s back, and he knew Jared’s was filling him with come. The room was quiet but for Jared’s harsh breathing.

“I didn’t know there’d be dinner theater,” Samantha said in her husky voice. A wave of quiet laughter followed.

“I have to say, I’m intrigued by the possibilities,” James said.

Jared’s cock slid free, and he pushed his dinner napkin into the crease of Jensen’s ass. He pulled Jensen back onto his lap as he sat down. Jensen made the mistake of raising his eyes to the smiling and, in some cases, smirking faces around the table and was hit with a pang of self-consciousness. It wasn’t just that Jared had fucked him like that, it was his wanton response that caused his bewilderment and shame. He turned his face into the curve of Jared’s neck, and Jared hugged him to his chest.

“He’s adorable,” Jeff said.

“He’s nearly perfect ... for me,” Jared said. “You can have what you want too.”

“We’ll talk,” Samantha said.

“Yes, I agree,” Jeff said. “I’d like more details.”

“Absolutely,” Jared replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

“I’ll see you all out,” Lana said from the other end of the table.

Jensen kept his face hidden as the sounds of the guests rising and leaving the room went on around him. Chairs scraped and voices flew back and forth across the room and then receded down the hallway.

Jared made Jensen sit up and held his face in his large hands. “Are you angry with me, baby?”

“I should be,” Jensen said. He bit his lips and his eyes burned. “I acted like a whore.”

Jared shook his head. “No, darlin’, you were beautiful. You let me take control just like you were supposed to.” Jared smiled that sunny smile, all dimples and sparkling eyes, that made Jensen feel warm inside.

“Yeah?”

Jared kissed him. “Yeah, you’re nearly perfect, Jen.”

 

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naïve teen sells a year of his life to a billionaire who uses his bio-tech company to create his perfect fantasy.

“So tell me about your plans,” Jared said before stuffing a bite of bagel and cream cheese in his mouth.

Jensen wasn’t sure how to answer. It was Sunday, and they were having breakfast on their own because Hilda had Sundays off. What they did on the weekend was completely up to Jared.

“I, um, don’t know. What did you have in mind?”

Jared blinked and then his eyebrows went up. “No, not today. I mean at the end of the year – what are your plans when you have your $5 million?”

“Oh,” Jensen said. “Um …”

“College?” Jared prompted.

“I didn’t finish high school,” Jensen said. He took a sip of coffee. It was good, but somehow Hilda made it better.

“You don’t have that many credits left to fill,” Jared said. “Why’d you quit anyway? You were so close.” Jensen wondered again just how much research Jared had done on him before they met. He seemed to know so much, but he rarely mentioned it.

“Somebody offered me $5 million.”

He wanted to make it a joke, but Jared glared at him. “Don’t blame me. You quit before I made you the offer.”

Jensen just shrugged.

“Anyway, you could get your diploma easily enough,” Jared said, “and you’d have the money to go to college, if you wanted. Unless there’s something else you want to do.”

“I don’t know,” Jensen said. “I’d like to travel. I’ve never been anywhere.”

“You’ve never been out of Texas?”

Jensen scoffed and shook his head.

“You’ve never been out of Dallas?” Jared looked incredulous, and for some reason, Jensen felt ashamed. “I’m mean, I’m sorry. Hey, Jen, I … That’s surprising is all. It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, well …”

“So where do you want to travel?” Jared took another bite of his bagel.

“Everywhere? Europe and Asia and South America …”

“Like?”

“Like Machu Picchu and the Pyramids and Paris, London, Tokyo …”

Jared smiled and nodded.

“Have you been to those places?” Jensen asked. He hadn’t considered it before, but Jared was rich. He’d probably traveled all over the world. He could tell him about them.

“Well, I’ve been to Paris and London and Tokyo – business mostly – but they are awesome cities. The others – Machu Picchu and the Pyramids – sound great. I’d love to see the Great Wall of China and Angkor Wat …”

“Yes! I saw that on Ancient Aliens. It looks awesome,” Jensen said.

Jared grinned, dimples cutting into his cheeks. “Yeah, it does sound awesome.” He bit his lip and the smile faded. “Traveling is expensive.”

“Yeah, but $5 million.”

Jared nodded and took a sip of coffee. “Yeah, but you have to pay taxes on that. The government is going to take about half. You know that, right?”

Jensen hadn’t considered taxes. Two and half million didn’t sound like nearly so much. “I hadn’t thought about it really.”

Jared nodded. “What you need to do is invest most of it. You want your money to make money. I have a friend who is a great financial advisor, and I’d be happy to set up an appointment for you with him when we’re closer to the end of the contract. If you’re careful with your money, you should be fine.”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” He felt afraid for the first time since he’d been with Jared of losing it all. He’d heard about lottery winners like that who’d won $80 or $90 million dollars and squandered it. They’d ended up right where they started or worse in deeper in debt.

“Sure, no problem.” Jared got up and took their plates to the dishwasher. “There’s a surrealist exhibit that just opened. How’s that sound this afternoon?”

“Okay,” Jensen said quietly.

~~~

Jared leaned back in his chair and twirled the stem of the wine glass between his fingers. The glass twisted back and forth on the dark, glossy table top, but the liquid within barely sloshed. Jared still had on his dress slacks and pin striped shirt from the office, but he’d taken his jacket and tie off and opened the neck of his shirt. He pushed his plate back and sipped wine while Jensen finished his pasta.

“You’ve been awfully quiet the past few days,” Jared said.

Jensen looked up, startled by the statement. It was true that their Saturday morning conversation had been on his mind, but he didn’t realize that he’d been unusually preoccupied by it.

“You want to talk about whatever it is?” Jared asked.

Jensen shook his head. “No, it’s nothing really.”

Jared was quiet for a beat and then nodded. “Okay, well if you change your mind …”

“Okay,” Jensen said and started to rise.

“Wait, Jen. I want to talk to you about something.”

Jensen settled back in his chair.

“I have another proposal for you – another $5 million.”

Jensen’s eyes widened and his pulse quickened. “What could you possibly want for double?”

Jared held up a hand. “Hear me out, okay?”

Jensen nodded with trepidation.

“You probably realize that I have a … I don’t find balls aesthetically appealing.”

Jensen stood so fast his chair almost fell over. “No! No way. You are not castrating me.”

“Jensen.”

“No fucking way.”

“You said you’d hear me out.”

Jensen stared down at Jared. His heart was pounding.

“Just listen, okay? It wouldn’t really be castration.”

“Not _really_ castration? What the fuck? Either you have balls or you don’t.”

“That’s not quite true,” Jared said. “Please sit down, Jen, and let me explain. You don’t have to make a decision today …”

“I already have.”

“Please sit?” Jared looked up with pleading eyes. “We’re just talking here, Jen.”

Jensen sat down. “Okay. Talk.”

“This procedure – what the doctors would do is take the testicles and move them up into the body cavity; then they’d remove the skin that made up the scrotal sac. It leaves a smooth area where the scrotum was. Because the testicles are retained, albeit in a different position, most function remains – erection, orgasm.”

“Most but not all,” Jensen said.

Jared nodded. “The reason the testicles are outside the body is that body temperature is too high for healthy sperm.”

“So I’d be sterile.”

“In all likelihood, but I have the best medical technologies here, and if you decided at some point that you wanted to father kids, I’d make our services available at no cost.”

“Like a lab baby or something?”

“Not so different from regular in vitro,” Jared said.

“This procedure couldn’t be reversed?”

“Maybe but I couldn’t guarantee it, and I’m not going to make promises that I might not be able to keep,” Jared said. “Please don’t say _no_ tonight. Think about it. Think of what it would mean to you.” Jared bit his lip and stared at the wine sloshing in his glass. “And to me.”

~~~

Jensen was on his back squirming as Jared swallowed down his cock and crooked two fingers in his ass. Jensen pushed his head back into the pillows and gasped. Jared was so good with his mouth. He clearly loved doing it. He groaned as he sucked and slurped.

And then wet, heat was gone and fingers pulled out. “Wanna eat you out.” Jared’s voice was husky and low and full of hunger. Jensen should have known better. He should have known that Jared wouldn’t just move down to his ass. He’d never put himself in the position of having Jensen’s balls in his face. But Jensen wasn’t thinking; he pulled his knees up and back.

“No,” Jared said. “Roll over.” He grabbed Jensen and flipped him onto his knees with his face buried in the pillow. Using his thumbs, Jared pulled Jensen’s buttocks apart and licked a stripe up the crease before burying his tongue in Jensen’s slick hole.

He heard the words from the dinner party echo in his head, _Nearly perfect, Jen_.

~~~

Jared was sitting with his elbow on the desk in his home office. He was staring down at some paperwork and his shaggy hair was falling down over his eyes. He didn’t notice Jensen leaning in the doorway watching him. He was gorgeous – so tall and strong – but it wasn’t just his physical characteristics that made him attractive. It was that smile, the way it made his eyes sparkle, and he looked at Jensen like he was the only thing worth looking at. It was the way he spoke as though Jensen was worthy of consideration and even reverence. It was his touch – tender and rough and possessive and pleading.

“Tell me what the problem is,” Jensen said.

Jared’s head snapped up and his brows drew together. “What? What problem?”

Jensen gestured toward his crotch. “With my junk? What’s your problem with it?”

“I told you, it’s nothing personal. I’ve never found balls attractive. They’re ugly.”

“Really? Five million dollars worth of ugly?”

“Five million may be a lot of money to you, but it isn’t to me.” Jared rose and walked toward him. “People like me think nothing of spending $10 million on a work of art. You are a living work of art.”

“To you, maybe, but maybe it isn’t worth $5 million to me,” Jensen said. Jared was standing right in front of him. He could practically feel the heat coming off the older man.

“If things were different,” Jared said. “If all this weren’t a business transaction between us, I’d ask you to do it just because it pleases me.”

Jensen swallowed the catch in his throat and nodded. “Yeah, but it is.”

~~~

Light filtered in around the drapes. The room was cool and quiet. He remembered the first time he’d awakened in that bed – the ache of losing his virginity unaware and the shock of his new body.

This bed was familiar now – his bed and Jared’s. He shifted onto his side inhaling the smell of his lover. It was comforting. In a weird way he felt more at home here than anywhere he’d ever lived. It was reassuring and worrying. He shouldn’t feel that way. He knew that.

There was a twinge of pain between his legs when he moved, but not much. Jared had told him there wouldn’t be much pain. Jensen didn’t know how Jared’s doctors could heal him so quickly, but he’d been assured that the healing time would be short.

Jensen lay there listening to the quiet and prodding himself to get up and look. $10 million – in eight months he’d be rich. He could go where he wanted and do what he wanted, but he had to face the fact that this year of his life would now follow him forever. He could never take a lover without explaining somehow, and he risked their derision. He rolled onto his back and let the twinge of pain and slight ache that followed pull him from the future.

He forced himself to roll onto his back and throw the covers off. He realized he was already naked. It was as though Jared was trying to make it easier for him to confront his new form. He wasn’t sure he appreciated the thought. He lay there staring at the ceiling and trying to keep his breathing even, but his throat was tight. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.

He took a deep breath and sat up. He kept his eyes raised as he got up and went to the full-length mirror beside the closet door. Large almost stunned eyes looked back at him.

“What the fuck have you done?” Full lips formed the words that he barely heard. He forced himself to drop his gaze down over the swell of his breasts with their prominent rosy nipples adorned with silver rings. He had additional piercings now too – ear and tongue and cock – but those weren’t his main concern. His breasts had been balanced visually and in his mind by proof of his masculinity. And now?

He trembled at the sight of his smooth, hairless skin, the space between his legs empty but for his flaccid cock, which looked strangely vulnerable. Where there had been flesh, there was nothing. His hand found its way to his belly and lay flat against his groin, his thumb above the base of his cock. His fingers slid lower into that empty space. The skin was smooth and flat.

“I’m perfect,” he whispered. _Am I?_ Was it enough now, he wondered. Maybe it was enough.

~~~

Warm water poured down over his shoulders, and he imagined Jared there with him – all that wet skin, the feel of it sliding against him and Jared’s mouth and hands and cock. He slicked shower gel across his skin. The smell of rosemary and green tea rose in the steam.

Nothing. This was all it ever took to arouse him, but his cock remained soft in his hand.

He let his forehead thump against the tile. He heaved in a breath. He was psyching himself out. He had to be. Jared and the doctors assured him there was no chance of him not having erections from the procedure.

Still, his breath hitched in his throat and his chest tightened. He was a guy after all. Despite appearance to the contrary, he was still guy. This was ... important. This was really the difference between being a man and being a eunuch.

“What the fuck,” he mumbled. “What the fuck have I done?” He banged his head against the tile a couple of times and raised his hand up over his eyes. One sob escaped before he caught himself and pushed it down.

He took a deep breath. “Stop it,” he said aloud.

He shut off the water and grabbed a thick monogrammed towel. He scrubbed his hair and pressed the terrycloth over his face. He couldn’t stop the tears then and slid to the floor of the shower stall. He sobbed into the towel, muffling the sound from his own ears. He curled in on himself.

He thought of a boy in worn out sneakers and jeans, a thrift store t-shirt that was almost too small. He was climbing five flights of stairs in a dingy stairwell that smelled of sweat and cooked cabbage. He avoided touching the walls that were splattered with food and body fluids and grimy with years of hands and bodies rubbing against it. He didn’t hurry because it was hot and he didn’t know what he’d find when he got to the door at the top – the smell of death or a life of waste and ruin.

He pulled his face out of the wadded up towel and let out a shaky breath. He leaned his head back against the tile and sighed. He didn’t know that boy anymore. He wasn’t sure who he’d become. He couldn’t go back and wouldn’t even if it were possible. He’d just have to figure out where to go from here.

~~~

Jared was kneeling between his spread legs on the bed. He caressed the inside of Jensen’s thighs. His hands slid inward, and his thumbs caught in the divot below the tendon, big hands framing the smooth expanse of skin below Jensen’s cock. Jensen held his breath and watched Jared’s eyes widen in a pleased expression. His lips curved upward. He moved his hands under Jensen’s ass and lifted it off the mattress. He pressed his lips to the soft curve of bare flesh, and then licked a stripe up his perineum and along what Jensen knew was a thin, pink scar that he was told would fade to the base of his cock.

“Beautiful,” Jared whispered. He set Jensen down and crawled up over him trailing kisses along the flat plane of his belly, over his ribs, stopping to tease the peaks of nipples hard and aching, over his freckled collar bone and neck to his lips. The first kiss was gentle, just a firm press of lips. The next was more insistent, and when Jensen parted his lips, Jared’s tongue plunged inside searching and exploring the metal bar that now pierced his tongue -- first at the top and then at the bottom. A big warm hand cupped Jensen’s breast and a thumb rubbed over the sensitive peak. Jensen’s hands went to Jared’s ribs, sliding over the swells and dips of muscle and bone. His body arched as he tried to pull Jared down on top of him seeking contact. Jared broke the kiss and mouthed along Jensen’s jaw.

“So beautiful,” Jared whispered. “Perfect.”

Jensen felt it then for the first time since the procedure; blood was rushing to his cock. His hips bucked up under Jared’s weight. The hard length of his dick rubbed against Jared’s.

“Please,” Jensen moaned. “Fuck me, please.”

“Yeah, gonna take care of you, baby.” Jared rose up and sat back on his heels. This time when he lifted Jensen’s hips, he pushed his knees under him. Jared wrapped one hand around Jensen’s cock and stroked it firmly. When Jared's thumb rubbed over the ring that disappeared into the slit, it made Jensen squirm and moan. Jared grasped his own dick with the other hand and rubbed the slick crown along Jensen’s perineum and up to the base of his cock, back and forth smearing precome all over Jensen’s skin.

“Fuck, I could shoot all over you, right now,” Jared said. “I know you did this for the money, not for me, but ... you did it. You’re amazing.”

This time when Jared slid the crown downward, he let it catch on the rim of Jensen’s hole and pushed inside. There was barely a flare of pain, and Jensen tipped his hips up to urge Jared deeper.

“Yeah, yeah,” he breathed. “More.”

Jared chuckled. “That’s all I’ve got, Jen.”

“Move,” he said.

“Yeah,” Jared said as he began to pound into him. Jared cast his eyes downward at the joining of their bodies, and Jensen grasped his breasts and rubbed over the nubs made harder by the metal piercing them.

“Fuck,” Jared said watching Jensen play with himself. “Oh fuck, Jen.” His movements faltered and resumed briefly as his body arched forward. His eyes squeezed shut as he spilled his seed into Jensen’s body. When his eyes opened he, grasped Jensen’s cock again and began stripping it.

“Come on, baby. Come for me.”

Jensen’s muscles clenched around thick flesh still filling him as come splattered across his chest and belly. He shook and moaned. Heat rushed through him.  His hands were clamped around his breasts squeezing them almost painfully. As the last of the orgasm drained from him, he let his hands fall open beside him on the bed. He lay panting and spent with Jared’s dick still resting inside him.

“Was that good, baby?” Jared smiled at him.

Jensen laughed breathlessly. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Jared said. He let his cock slide free and his thumb circled Jensen’s gaping hole, collected some of their combined release on it, and brought it to his lips. “Have I told you how much I love your ass?”

Jensen felt a shock of arousal that shouldn’t have been possible at that point in the game. “A couple times, yeah.” He grinned.

Jared grinned back. “Still true.”

~~~

It was a weekday afternoon, and Jared was at work. Hilda had made coffee before she went out shopping, and Jensen sat beside one of the long windows looking out over the city. He felt at home here and safe. He wished sometimes, despite the desire to see the world, that he could stay, but there was no reason to think that was possible. He disabused himself of the notion whenever it came into his head.

He was a pretty toy, a work of art. Boys grew weary of their old toys and got new ones. Art collectors sold paintings all the time. Jared had never lied to him. He’d never indicated that Jensen was anything more to him, and it was foolish to think he might be. He was just a kid, a high school drop out, pretty but without much substance.

When Jared had some social obligation, Jensen was left at home like the family pet. He wasn’t Jared’s boyfriend. He was a dirty little secret. He knew that. He couldn’t afford to think he was anything more.

Jared wasn’t anything more than a benefactor to him either. He was a good lay. That was all. He didn’t really mean anything to Jensen after all. He couldn’t afford to become attached to the guy – this rich nutjob who alternately treated him like a marketing tool, a sex doll, and an almost friend.

Anyway, what he’d miss most about this place – the safety and security of it – he could buy for himself when he left. Maybe, he couldn’t afford a penthouse, but he could afford somewhere nice and clean and safe.

But at what cost? Jensen tried not to think about future lovers. That way lay confusion and regret. He’d sold himself in a way that couldn’t just be forgotten. He’d be reminded every time he took a piss or jacked off or ... how would he explain it? He still didn’t know.

His iPhone chimed. He picked up knowing the text could only be from Jared.

_Barbecue?_

Jensen smiled and typed in: You need to ask?

_Awesome. Meet me downstairs in 20?_

OK, he typed, and setting his coffee cup on the table, headed for the bedroom. He quickly pulled on jeans and a t-shirt – no bra, Jared didn’t like bras. Jensen had gotten used to people checking out his tits. He wasn’t sure if they suspected he wasn’t a chick or if they were just checking out his tits.

“Doesn’t matter,” Jared had said the last time they’d seen a couple guys at a bar checking him out. “They think you’re hot.”

He shoved his feet into custom black and red Chuck Taylors, and headed to the elevator. When the doors opened, he slipped past Hilda with a bag of groceries in her arms.

“We’re not going to be home for dinner,” he said as the doors slid shut.

The elevator stopped at the thirty-second floor, and Jared stepped in with him. He’d changed into jeans and a dark V-neck in his office. His eyes were bright and smiling. Before the doors could shut, Jared pulled him into his arms. Jensen had a momentary glance of the receptionist watching with raised brows before Jared kissed him.

“I thought you had some dinner thing tonight,” Jensen said when they broke the kiss.

“Yeah, it got rescheduled,” Jared said. “Thank God.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naïve teen sells a year of his life to a billionaire who uses his bio-tech company to create his perfect fantasy. Jared’s POV

Jared was awake. He was the quintessential morning person. He could go from zero to sixty in a hot second on most days. This was not most days. This was Sunday, and he’d gotten to bed late. They both had.

It had been a good night. No, it had been an awesome night.

It hadn’t taken Jared long after Jensen came to live with him to realize that the kid had lived a circumscribed life. He hadn’t experienced many of the ordinary things that most kids do. He couldn’t go back in time and let Jensen be in Boys Scouts or Little League or have a dad or a decent mom, but he could take him to baseball and football games, help him learn to swim, and play Monopoly with him.

It wasn’t unusual for Jensen to act as though he wasn’t particularly interested in doing something new. At first it had irritated Jared like hell. He took it personally as though Jensen was intentionally being resistant to his friendly overtures, but he came to understand that it was a defense mechanism. If Jensen didn’t allow himself to get excited, he couldn’t be disappointed.

The evening before had been no different. Jared was driving down a two-lane blacktop through farm country. Rolling hills dotted with cattle fell away on each side.

“Where are we going?” Jensen asked.

“To a carnival,” Jared said. He glanced over at Jensen in the passenger seat of the Lexus hybrid.

“A carnival?” Jensen’s voice was almost expressionless, but Jared could hear the hint of anxiety, wariness even, in it.

“Yeah.” Jared turned his eyes back to the road. “A nanny took me to one when I was a kid. It was awesome. Maybe it was just because I was a kid.” He shrugged. It was true too. He’d been enthralled by the lights and sounds and smells. The memories were a swirl of motion and taste of hot, sweet grease and the sound of laughter and shrieks of glee. Much as he loved that memory, it was tainted by the fact that his nanny Janice was fired when his parents found out where she’d taken him. She was the last Texan he’d had for a nanny. After that, they hired foreign nannies through an agency. He and Lana didn’t go to public school either. Their parents didn’t want them associating with ordinary Texans or as his father called them, rednecks.

Jared looked across the car at the beautiful boy beside him. He could only imagine the kind of shit storm they’d kick up if they knew about him.

Despite his cool indifference, Jensen’s eyes were sparkling by the time Jared parked at the fairgrounds. The rotating frame of the Ferris wheel and the swirling arms of the spider ride were visible above the food and game booths. The sound of the crowd and the smell of popcorn drifted over the rolling field where rows of cars lined up as though across the swell of a wave.

The sun was already beginning to cast long shadows, and Jared hoped that the temperature would begin to drop. He started toward the gate and realized that Jensen wasn’t beside him. He turned and met an almost shy gaze. He held out his hand to the kid.

“Come on. It’ll be fun,” he said. Jensen took his hand and caught up, but his head was down. Jared dropped his hand and put his arm around Jensen’s shoulders. He pulled the kid against his side and kissed his temple as they walked. “You okay?”

Jensen looked up then and grinned. “Yeah. I’m good.”

“Good.”

Jared bought them each wrist bands at the gate that allowed them to ride any ride as many times as they wanted that night, and they jostled through the crowd to the midway.

“You hungry?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded but didn’t look at him. His eyes were roaming everywhere as though not unable to focus on any one thing – overwhelmed by the sensory stimulation. Jared chuckled, grabbed his elbow, and pulled him toward a food booth. He scanned the menu taped up on the small window.

“How about a corndog? That’s real carnival food, yeah?” Jared said.

“Yeah, sure,” Jensen said, but he looked dubious. “What’s a corndog?”

“You’ll see,” Jared answered. He couldn’t believe that he knew what a corndog was and Jensen didn’t. How could anyone not know what one was? He ordered the corndogs and lemon shake-ups as well.

Jensen took a drink of the icy tart drink and grinned.

“Good, yeah?” Jared said as they walked away from the booth.

“Awesome,” Jensen said.

Jared had never had a corndog, but promptly decided he liked it – not that he’d encountered many foods in his life that he didn’t like. He was taking the last bite of his when he realized that Jensen’s corndog still had just one bite out of it.

“No?” he asked.

“No,” Jensen said.

“Here, I’ll eat it. We’ll find you something else.” He looked around and spotted a booth not far away. “How about pulled pork? Wanna try that?”

Jensen just shrugged and Jared sighed. _Oh no_ , he thought, _you aren’t just giving up_. Jared devoured the rest of Jensen’s corndog and ordered the kid a pulled pork sandwich.

“Here, I’ll hold your drink,” Jared offered.

Jensen narrowed his eyes at him.

“I won’t drink it,” Jared said. “I swear.” He watched Jensen take a bite of the sandwich and then another.  Jared couldn’t help letting a little smile pull at his lips. “Good?” Jensen just nodded, and Jared grinned. He curved a hand around the back of Jensen’s neck, his fingers sliding up into the soft hair there, and pulled him forward. He kissed his forehead. “Good. Glad we found something you like.”

Jensen looked up then with eyes wide and green, flecked with golden speckles that caught the swirling lights. His lips curved up a little in a smile even as he kept them pressed closed over the mouthful of pork. Jared’s chest ached in an unfamiliar but not entirely unpleasant way.

Jensen ducked down for another bite of pork, and Jared met the quizzical gaze of a woman waiting by the rail of the gravitron ride. He’d seen the look before. Jensen’s height and muscular frame made him look like a guy at first glance, but his breasts, prettiness, and smooth cheeks indicated otherwise. The length of his hair – not too short or too long – didn’t help strangers figure him out.

Jared didn’t understand why people cared so much about the gender of a complete stranger. It made no sense the way they had to have a label for everyone. They had to be able to put them in a category as though not doing so upset the balance of their personal world. Jared gave the woman a small smile and steered Jensen down the concourse.

When Jensen had finished his sandwich and they’d tossed their drink cups into the trash, they started on the rides. The roller coaster was first. Jensen waited in line with his usual reserve, but by the time he got off, he was grinning like a five-year-old. They went on to the gravitron, bumper cars, spider, the salt ‘n’ pepper shaker. They shared a funnel cake and a Coke, and Jensen had lost his reserve. His smile barely faltered throughout the evening until they got off the tilt-a-whirl.

“You okay?” Jared said.

Jensen swallowed and walked toward the edge of the concourse.

“You look a little green.” Jared took his elbow and led him toward a trash can.

“I’ll be okay,” Jensen protested. He leaned against the side of a food booth.

“Yeah, I know. Just in case.” Jared rubbed Jensen’s upper arm. “To be honest, I feel a little queasy too.”

Jensen huffed out a small laugh. “I thought that was a kid’s ride.”

“I guess that’s why so many kids throw up at the carnival.”

Jensen laughed.

“Feelin’ better?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah.”

“You want something to drink?”

Jensen’s eyes lit up. “Can I have another one of those lemon things?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

They got a second round of lemon shake ups and wandered the midway playing games. Jared shot enough metal bunnies to win a stuffed puppy dog that he gave to Jensen who blushed, and Jared felt that ache in his chest again. He turned away abruptly.

“We should head back,” he said. He glanced over at Jensen as they walked side by side to the SUV. The smile was gone. Jensen was chewing on his lip. Jared wanted to say that they could stay awhile longer, but it was too late. “I had a really good time,” he said.

Jensen just nodded. The blue plush puppy was hugged to his chest, and Jared wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what the kid was thinking or not. He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything.

Jensen was quiet all the way back to the city. The couple of times Jared had spoken, he’d gotten a single word response. By the time he’d pulled into the parking garage, Jared was feeling annoyed. He didn’t blame Jensen exactly. It wasn’t the kid’s fault he had issues. Jared had known that before he signed the agreement with him, but he’d thought that the comfortable life he’d given him and the promise of a secure future would drive the past from his mind. He’d been more than naïve. He’d been stupid to think so. Jensen’s childhood would never leave him, not completely.

They were silent as they got out of the vehicle and headed toward the elevator. Jared was hot and sticky with sweat. He just wanted a cool shower or ...

“Hey,” he said. He stopped Jensen with a hand on his arm. “You want to go for a swim?” The crooked little smile that Jared got in response made Jared grin.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Jensen said.

They went around the bank of elevators to the entrance of the company fitness center. Jared let them in with a key. The area was lit only by exit signs and a single light in the hallway. They made their way to the pool area, and Jared let them in with another key. He didn’t bother turning on the overhead lights. The watery glow of the pool lit the space. He locked the door behind him, and when he turned around, Jensen was walking toward the pool dropping his clothes as he went.

He glanced back over his shoulder at Jared when he got to the edge of the pool, and there was an invitation in it. Jared didn’t move. He stood and watched the flickering light play over Jensen’s skin until the kid leaned forward and dove. Water splashed up against the side of the pool, and light rippled over the walls. The dive wasn’t particularly graceful, but it was beautiful to Jared. Just a few months ago, the kid couldn’t even swim, and now he was diving fearlessly into the deep end. Jared watched him kick and continue to slice through the water.

He stripped off his own clothes then and, with a few running steps, dove in. There was the brief shock of cool water on his overheated skin, and then it was bliss. He came up in the shallow end and pushed his fingers back through his hair. Jensen was standing less than an arm's length away, waist deep in water. His hair was slicked back like a seal pelt, and water clung to his thick lashes and ran in rivulets across his breasts. The nipples were peaked in the cool air. He was so fucking beautiful and Jared’s – his every fantasy fulfilled.

Jared’s cock lay hard in the caressing water, and part of him wanted to grab Jensen, bend him over the edge of the pool, and fuck him fast and hard, but more than that he wanted to explore every gorgeous inch of the boy. He didn’t care if Jensen had done it for the money. He had done it, and that made him braver than Jared thought he could ever be.

Jensen was watching him with hungry eyes, and the water felt thick as syrup around Jared as he moved forward. He pulled Jensen into his arms and kissed him. His lips were cool and tasted of chlorine but inside was soft and hot. There was a slightly metallic taste as he rubbed his tongue over the piercing. His hands slid over wet skin, feeling the ripple of muscle beneath. He kneaded the firm globes of Jensen’s ass and pressed his thigh between the kid’s legs, and he was ashamed and aroused by the feeling of power that filled him. He had shaped this body to please him, and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to give it pleasure.

Jared took a deep breath and dropped to his knees under water. He sucked Jensen’s hard cock into his mouth. Hands still on Jensen’s buttocks, he directed the kid’s motions, but Jensen’s hands fisted in his hair, helping to drive Jared’s actions. Jensen had a gorgeous cock that seemed made for Jared’s mouth – a perfect Goldilocks fit. Slick, salty precome coated Jared’s tongue, and he squeezed Jensen’s ass, pushing the length farther into his throat.

Jared was an experienced swimmer with a huge lung capacity, but he was beginning to feel the urgency to inhale. He tried to pull off, but the fingers fisted in his hair held him down. Jensen wasn’t a small guy, but Jared was still bigger. He really didn’t want to have to just throw Jensen off him though. He appreciated how wound up he had the kid. He chose instead to pinch his ass hard. After an initial thrust, it was enough to get Jensen to loosen his grip. Jared stood with a gasp.

“S, sorry,” Jensen said.

“’s okay,’ Jared said and hauled him in for another kiss.

“Fuck me,” Jensen said as he drew away. He went to the edge of the pool and turned his back to Jared.

“No, not like that.” Jared went to the steps and stretched out on the top one. Jensen came toward him and stopped just out of reach. He looked at Jared through lowered lashes. Jared held out his hand and Jensen took it. Climbed onto the steps and crouched over him. “Come on, baby. Fuck me,” Jared said.

Jensen lined up the head of Jared’s cock with his hole, and holding Jared’s gaze, he sheathed himself slowly around Jared’s cock. His eyelashes fluttered, and his lips parted. When his ass was flush with Jared’s hips, Jared took the boy’s face in his hands and brushed their lips together.

“So fucking gorgeous, baby, and you feel so good. Everything I ever fantasized about,” Jared whispered. Jensen put his hands on Jared’s shoulders to steady himself and began to move up and down on Jared’s shaft. His hips were just above the waterline, but Jensen’s movements were causing the water to splash and slap against the sides of the pool. Jensen’s breasts bounced with each movement, and Jared caught them in his palms and sucked a nipple between his lips.

Jensen’s head dropped back and his cry bounced off the high ceiling. His fingers dug into Jared’s shoulders. It was so good – all of it – the feel and sound and taste of the kid. Jared leaned back against the edge of the pool for leverage and began lifting his hips, driving himself deeper into Jensen’s crushing heat.

“More,” Jensen moaned.

Jared moved faster, but he was thrusting as deep as he could. It’s all he had.

“Yeah, ye, yeah,” Jensen gasped. His cock erupted, shooting pearly ropes of come across both of them. He dropped his head, and his shoulders bowed forward. One more thrust and Jensen’s quivering insides sent Jared over the edge as well. He grabbed Jensen’s hips and pressed him down onto his cock.

“Fuck!” The intensity of the climax slammed his eyes shut and stole his breath. This, his seed flooding Jensen’s body, only intensified the physical experience. He didn’t understand his own reaction. He’d fucked lots of guys before, but there was something about the kid. It had been that way from the first time when he’d taken the kid unconscious. There was a feeling of possession, of claiming, every time. For a few moments, he could believe that Jensen was his.

And now, the morning after with Jensen’s cheek cradled in the crease of his thigh, he knew it was wishful thinking. In six months, Jensen would take his money and leave, and Jared would be left as he was before, as he’d always truly been, alone.

He ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair, and the kid nuzzled against Jared’s belly in his sleep. The ache in Jared’s chest was becoming familiar, and he didn’t like it. It made him feel weak, which was something he couldn’t afford to be on any front. Let weakness show and people take advantage. You get hurt. 

This was a business arrangement and that’s all. In six months Jensen would be gone, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t give the kid more while it lasted.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naïve teen sells a year of his life to a billionaire who uses his bio-tech company to create his perfect fantasy. 

The heat of his own breath chuffed back against his face from the smothering pillow and he struggled to move his legs. He pulled the pillow away with gasp and kicked his way clear of the sheets. Light streamed in around the drapes and not a sound met his ears.

Jensen sat up and looked around blearily. Sunday. It was Sunday, and Jared should have been in bed or Jensen should smell coffee. There was an apple on Jared’s pillow with a sheet of paper beneath it.

His brows drew together, but he picked the apple up and bit into it as he read the note.

**Got called out of town on business. Be back in a couple of days. J.**

He couldn’t believe Jared didn’t wake him up to tell him he was going out of town, and thanks for all the info, jackass. “At least he left breakfast?” Jensen mumbled.

He pushed himself off the bed and threw the apple into the trash with enough force to turn the can over. He pulled on shorts and a tight tank top. Jared didn’t like him wearing bras, but there had to be some concession to physics while exercising. The tank top was one of those work out tops with a built in bra. He put on socks and sneakers. Going  into Jared’s office, he rummaged around in a cup on his desk until he found the spare key for the athletic center.

“Fucker,” he mumbled on the way to the elevator.

He was surprised to see lights on when he let himself into the vestibule of the fitness center. He knew that he and Jared hadn’t turned on any lights the night before. He crept down the hallway listening for anyone who might be there. Maybe a custodian came in on Sundays, although he’d never run into one before.

He was almost to the pool area when the door opened. He stepped back with a start, and then recognized the dark hair and gray eyes that met his. It was his personal trainer, Matt.

“Jensen, hey,” he said. “Come down to work out?”

“Yeah, what are you doing here?”

“Jared called and asked me to come in. He said the pool needed to be shocked. I’m not just a trainer, you know? I’m the director here. The buck stops with me,” Matt said. That’s when Jensen saw the blue stuffed puppy in his hand. His own hand made an aborted gesture toward it. Matt looked down and then at Jensen. “This yours?”

It was on the tip of Jensen’s tongue to lie, but when he spoke, he said, “Yeah.”

Matt just looked at him for a beat and then offered the stuffed animal to him. Jensen took it. Matt started walking toward his office, and Jensen fell into step beside him.

“Listen, Matt, about this in the pool area ...”

Matt held up a hand to silence him. “I don’t need to know about what the owner of the company does in the company pool after hours with his boyfriend, okay?”

So Matt thought he was Jared’s boyfriend. Boyfriend. “Okay,” he said.

Matt went into his office and Jensen stopped at the doorway. He was staring down at the puppy with its soulful eyes and droopy ears.

“You don’t really look up for a work out. You want some coffee?” Matt asked.

“Sure,” Jensen said absently. Maybe that’s what he needed. He hadn’t had any.

“That looks like a carnival prize,” Matt said. He held out an indigo blue mug with the company logo on it. Jensen took it.

“Yeah, we went to a carnival yesterday.”

“Really? Huh, Jared doesn’t seem like a carnival kind of guy.” Matt sat down and leaned back in his office chair behind the desk.

“We had fun.”

“Carnivals are fun,” Matt said.

“I’d never been to one,” Jensen said. He didn’t know why he was telling Matt any of this. They never talked about anything but his workout routine, the weather, or sports.

Matt’s eyebrows went up. “So it was Jared’s idea,” he said. “Huh.”

“What?” Jensen felt strangely defensive. Matt motioned for him to sit in the chair across from him. Jensen hesitated a moment before accepting the offer.

“It’s just that I’ve been here five years, and Jared’s never had anyone live with him. I thought ...”

“You thought what?” Jensen’s fingers were wrapped a little too tight around the mug, and he made himself relax and take a sip.

“I don’t know ... I really don’t know anything about you, and the things I assumed ... haven’t jibed with what I’ve come to know.” Matt’s eyes went wide and shifted away as if he realized that he’d said way more than he’d intended.

“What did you think?” Jensen asked.

Matt shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. I was wrong.”

“Matt, come on. If you thought it then other people probably did too.”

“I thought you must be a professional.”

Jensen let the meaning of that sink in. He stood and set the mug on the desk. “You weren’t wrong,” he said and left.

“Jensen!”

He hurried down the hallway. He was almost to the main door when he realized he still had the blue puppy in his hand. He stuffed it into the trash can by the door and let himself out.

~~~

Jensen didn’t leave the apartment for the next two days, but by Wednesday morning he realized he couldn’t hide out there forever. He felt the need to burn off some energy. He knew Matt was a decent guy who with any luck would pretend their Sunday morning conversation never took place.

He was wrong. Matt was a decent guy who wanted to apologize. Jensen had just run himself to exhaustion on the treadmill when Matt walked up. He pantomimed Jensen taking the ear buds to his iPod out. Jensen wasn’t capable of just ignoring him.

“Listen, Jensen, about the other morning …”

“Forget it,” Jensen interrupted. “Never happened.”

“Maybe no one else needs to know it did, but we do,” Matt said. He sounded annoyed, so Jensen didn’t interrupt again. “I want you to know, that whatever the situation is, I don’t know the details and I don’t judge you.”

Jensen didn’t understand why, but that made him angry. His jaw clenched and nodded. “Okay.”

“Are we good?”

“Yeah, sure.” He mopped his face on a towel. “Did you get the pool all cleaned up?”

Matt’s brow furrowed. “Yeah.”

“Think I’ll go for a swim.” But Jensen didn’t go to the pool. He headed back to the elevator. He didn’t know why he was being a dick to Matt except that Matt was nice. Even knowing what he knew about Jensen, he was nice, and that was wrong.

~~~

Jensen picked up his phone and thumbed it on. _Chris_. All he had to do was hit the button. He clicked the phone off again and laid it down on the coffee table. He rubbed his hands over his face and went to the living room window. Far below, cars and people moved in apparent silence. The life of the street that used to push in through his open window at all hours was far removed from him now. That should be a relief, but it just reminded him of what he’d become.

He turned his back on the window and walked to the couch, but he couldn’t sit down. He was filled with restless energy. He wanted to leave, to run. That would be stupid, and he had nowhere to go.

He picked up the phone again and turned it on. There was only Jared’s number and a handful of numbers that had transferred from his old phone. Jared had called Jensen both evenings since he’d been gone to see how he was. The calls had been brief. Jared had dinners he’d had attend and couldn’t talk long. Jensen still wasn’t sure where he was.

Jensen couldn’t help thinking of Saturday, the evening at the carnival and sex in the pool. They’d had fun and the sex had been awesome. When they’d gone back upstairs, they’d showered together. It had been ... different. They’d touched and kissed, and it hadn’t led to sex. It was just ... he wasn’t even sure what it was, but it had felt good.

To wake up without Jared on Sunday had been a shock. He wasn’t handling being alone well. He realized now that it was Jared’s physical presence, his ability to take Jensen out of his head, which had made all this bearable. Separated from Jared, he was filled with anxiety and doubt. He paced up and down the room with arms wrapped around himself. He scratched his upper arms hard enough to leave welts.

“Stop it, stop it, stop it,” he said.

He snatched up the phone, thumbed it on, and hit speed dial. Just before he canceled the call, he heard a familiar voice.

“Jensen?”

“Yeah, hey,” he said. “Hey, Chris.”

“What’s up?”

Jensen heard the wariness in the voice. His eyes burned. He shouldn’t have done this. Stupid. He never should have called. Chris was a bridge burned. Jensen had fooled around with a good friend who just wasn’t into him that way. They couldn’t go back.

“I, um, I just ...”

He heard Chris sigh. “Jensen, I’m with Holly now. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I ... I’m with someone too.” He made himself sit down.

“Oh yeah?” The wariness was gone, replaced by interest, maybe even warmth. “That’s great. I wondered ... I mean, you kind of disappeared into thin air.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m living downtown now.”

“Really? That’s great, man.”

Jensen was picking at the seam of his sweat pants. He knew that Chris was waiting for him to elaborate. He didn’t know what to say. “I guess so.”

“You guess so? Dude, you’re out of this slum.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said. It was barely a sigh.

“Jensen?” Chris voice changed then. Jensen recognized the concern. They were friends, he remembered. Before they’d screwed things up, they’d really been friends.

“I don’t belong here,” Jensen said.

“Well, apparently he thinks different.”

“It’s not like that. It’s ... just an arrangement.”

“An arrangement? Oh.”

“I guess, I’m just like my mom.” His throat tightened up and tears rolled down his cheeks.

_“That your boy?” The man asks. She nods. Jensen’s pressed himself back against the door he’s just closed behind him, but the man reaches out and strokes his cheek. In his other hand the man holds a small bag of white powder. “He’s real pretty. Don’t suppose I could spend a little time with him?” Jensen knows exactly what that means, and he trembles. His eyes go to her face, and he sees a plea there. Say, yes, it asks. He breaks away, runs to his room, slams and locks the door._

“No!” Chris shouted. “Don’t you fucking say that, Jensen! You aren’t!”

He wanted to answer but couldn’t. He stifled a sob, but his shoulders shook. He kept the phone pressed to his ear as though it were the only thing keeping him from breaking apart.

“Jensen.” Chris’s voice was quiet, soothing, like the day they’d found an abused cat in the alley behind the building. “Hey, dude, you know that isn’t true, right?”

Jensen drew in a deep breath and let it out. “Do I?”

“Are you hustling him?”

“No, I just ...”

“Are you hooked on something? Are you doing this to feed a habit?”

“No, of course not.”

“Okay, so you aren’t like her.”

“I’m doing it for money, Chris.” There’s a hint of anger in his voice.

“You’re doing it to get out of here, Jensen. Hell, I’d suck cock to get out of here.” There was a hint of a smile in his voice.

A snort of laughter erupted from his throat. “Liar.”

“Don’t be so sure, Jen.” Chris’s voice was dead serious. “You know what it’s like here. Tommy’s dead.”

“Oh, was it ...”

“Yeah,” Chris sounded weary – way too old for 19. “We all knew it was a matter of time, but that doesn’t make it any less ... I don’t know.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said.

“So this guy ...”

“Jared.”

“What’s he like?”

“He’s ... he, um, old money, a lot of it. He’s smart and successful, really hot.”

“Does he hurt you?”

“No, why would you ask that?”

“Because you’re freaking out, and you wouldn’t be if something weren’t wrong. I know you. You could rationalize the _arrangement_ if everything were okay. So what is it?”

“It’s going to end.”

“Why?”

Jensen sighed. “Because that’s the agreement. We have a contract.”

“A contract? Wow, I, shit Jensen, what kind of guy is this?”

“He’s a businessman.”

“Okay, so renegotiate the contract if you like ... Wait, are you in love with this guy?”

“No.” It came out sharp, with maybe a little too much emphasis.

“Ooookay, so renegotiate the contract.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “This is like ... I don’t know. It’s like a car lease, Chris. You don’t keep the car. You get a new model.”

“What?” Chris snorted in exasperation. “You aren’t a car, Jensen. There’s a reason he chose you in the first place. If he’s still fucking you, he’s still interested. He is, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is.”

They were both quiet a moment – Jensen thinking of Jared kneeling in the pool, the wet heat of his mouth – and then there was a woman’s voice in the background. “Yeah, I’m about ready,” Chris answered. “Listen, Jen, I have to go, but if you’ve got a thing for this guy, don’t just let it go. I mean, what do you have to lose?”

“Yeah, it’s not like I have any pride,” Jensen mumbled.

“Jensen ... dude, I’m sorry, I gotta go.”

“Yeah, bye, Chris.” He ended the call and tossed the phone down. He went back to the window. He didn’t know what to think about Jared or how he felt. To Jared, he was a living work of art, a marketing tool, a cock warmer – those things were true. He wasn’t imagining that. So, when Jared took him to the carnival or made him come so hard he thought he’d pass out, he didn’t know what that meant, if anything. He didn’t know if it was him, or Jared’s fantasy.

He looked down at himself – the swell of flesh beneath his shirt, nipples and piercings pressing against the fabric. He grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. He cupped that soft, firm flesh in his hands, warm and weighty. His hands slid down over his ribcage to his hips. They pushed at the waist band of his lounge pants, thumbs hooked in it, let the fabric puddle around his feet. His fingers followed the cut of his hip into the empty space between his legs. He went to his knees. His cock hung there flaccid against the base of his thumbs.

This was for Jared, not for the money, not entirely anyway. He’d told Chris he wasn’t hooked on anything, but that wasn’t really true. The past few days proved that. He was hooked on that mouth and those hands that possessed him, the cock that filled him. He needed that smile that radiated a light that dispelled the shadows of the past. He had trouble getting to sleep without Jared’s scent filling his senses, the warm flesh in his mouth.

Yeah, he was hooked, and withdrawal was going to be a bitch.

~~~

It was the pleasant pressure of skin across his back, the heat of it, that pulled him from sleep. He wanted to be angry at Jared for coming home in the middle of the night and trying to fuck him in his sleep, but he wasn’t. He was relieved and turned on, but he didn’t let it show. He stayed relaxed and quiet, the way Jared liked it. He wondered, not for the first time, if this is what it had been like the first time, the time he didn’t remember.

“Know you’re not really asleep.” Jared nuzzled the back of his neck. “Brought you a souvenir,” he whispered. “Gonna give it to you now.”

Jensen as pushed almost onto his stomach as a big hand grabbed him under the right knee and pulled it up above his waist. When he had him the way he wanted him, Jared spread his cheeks. Jensen wanted to push back against the welcome pressure of Jared’s cock, but he lay still and pliant. He almost gasped and tensed at the pain. It wasn’t friction. He was plenty aroused and wet, but he felt unusually tight or Jared’s cock felt unusually large.

Jared pushed all the way in and groaned. “Fuck, you feel tight. Awesome,” Jared groaned. He pulled almost all the way out again, the head of his cock catching on the rim before he plunged back in. The pain was gone, replaced by a wonderful fullness and perfect drag inside with each thrust.

“Always saying you want more, Jen. Wanted to give you more.”

It dawned on Jensen then that Jared’s cock was bigger. He’d had himself modified … for him?

“Never thought about how good it would feel,” Jared mumbled. “Feels so fucking good in your pretty ass, and there’s more.” He began to pound into Jensen with abandon, and Jensen had to fight to stay limp in Jared’s grasp. Fingers dug into his hip as sweat slick skin pressed against his back and slammed against his buttocks. And damn, if it didn’t feel like it was getting bigger, like a lump toward the base.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Jared said. “Feel that? Gonna shove that inside you. Won’t be able to pull out.”

It hurt a little more each time the engorged flesh pushed into or pulled out of him. The rim stretched painfully like it would tear. Jared cried out before biting into the muscle of Jensen’s shoulder hard enough to leave marks, and he pushed deep inside him. His body convulsed around Jensen, arms pulling him tight to Jared’s chest. Jared’s hips rutted shallowly against him, and the knot inside him continued to swell, filling him and rubbing over his prostate until he thought he’d come out of skin.

Jensen shook in Jared arms as his climax rolled through him. He whimpered as his overstretched muscles tried to tighten around Jared’s cock and his dick rubbed helplessly against come slicked linens. He truly went limp as the tension drained. Jared petted his hair and kissed him behind the ear.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jared groaned. Jensen felt the knot pulse inside him. He knew he was being filled with even more come. Jared shifted them more comfortably onto their sides. “This could go on for a while. Don’t know how long.”

Jensen understood. He didn’t know much about dog sex, but he’d seen two tied together ass to ass in the park once. He wasn’t sure whether to be creeped out by what Jared had done or in awe. Jared said he’d done it for him.

“Do you like your souvenir?”

Jensen put his hand over the one lying across his ribs and interlaced their fingers. He nodded. Jared rubbed his nose behind Jensen’s ear.

“You smell so good, Jen. Never noticed before how good you smell.”

Over the next half an hour or so, Jared continued to fill him with his seed. Another round of rutting had Jensen slicking the linens again. Jensen had drifted into a blissful half sleep when the knot went down enough for Jared to slide free. He rolled Jensen back toward his stomach and spread his cheeks.

“Fuck that’s beautiful.” Jared’s tongue laved up the crease and pushed into his hole, which made a pathetic attempt to twitch closed. “Gaping open like it’s begging to get knotted all over again.” Jared pressed his lips to the opening and sucked. Jensen’s entire body shuddered at the stimulation to his oversensitive hole. “So full of come. I want to suck it all out of you.”

All Jensen could do was moan. He felt like his gut was full of the stuff. It was all over his ass and thighs. Jared’s balls must have been modified too in order to produce that much jizz. He wondered at that. He wanted to see if they were bigger. Would Jared with his aversion to balls have his made bigger? Later, he thought. The idea of moving was just too much.  

Still, Jared continued to lick and suck and tongue fuck him until he was whimpering and squirming. “Come on, Jen, come for me one more time,” he murmured against Jensen’s skin. His hand slid between Jensen’s belly and the bed, and he grasped his cock. Two strokes and a tongue in his ass and Jensen came like a crack of thunder. It was intense and not a little painful. He knew there couldn’t be but a drop of come, he was so wrung out. He flailed against the mattress, and felt the chuff of Jared’s breath on his ass as he chuckled.

“Uncle,” Jensen gasped, and Jared laughed outright. *

“All right, enough for tonight, darlin’.”

 

* To "cry uncle" is an American idiom that means to admit defeat or surrender.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naïve teen sells a year of his life to a billionaire who uses his bio-tech company to create his perfect fantasy.

The next day, Jensen’s ass ached as it had the first morning he’d awoke in Jared’s bed. He didn’t quite know what to think of what Jared had done. He didn’t believe that Jared had gotten himself modified for him, but he wasn’t sure what else to think. Maybe this was part of his original fantasy or maybe the guy’s fantasies would continue to morph and twist. Who knew what Jared would wind up wanting from him next.

For the next few weeks, Jared seemed satisfied enough with the way things were, but he’d become almost like Jekyll and Hyde. He could be fierce and rough one minute and tender the next. The easy routine they’d established was punctuated by angry outbursts and aggressive sex. While Jared had always been watchful of others in public, his reaction to the way people looked at Jensen was beginning to make Jensen uncomfortable. He was afraid that Jared’s scowl and clenched fists were going to lead to blows at some point.

Jensen he was certainly bewildered by the changes in Jared’s moods. He’d always been a pretty even tempered if intense guy. If Jensen didn’t know better, he’d say Jared was on drugs; as it was he suspected the guy might be unbalanced. It all came to a head the day – more than three quarters of the way through their contract – when Jared came in unexpectedly before lunch.

Hilda had been in the kitchen preparing to start lunch. Jensen came in from working out, grabbed a bottle of Gatorade, and turned on the TV in his game room. He took a drink and flipped through channels – Maury Povich, game shows, and sitcom reruns. He was just getting ready to go take a shower when he heard Jared’s voice behind him.

“Take your clothes off.”

Jensen set the remote down and stood. Jared already had his jacket and tie off. Before Jensen could respond, Jared had stripped out of his shirt and he was working on his trousers.

“Now, Jen, come on.”

He wanted to ask what the hell was going on, but it was clear from the look on Jared’s face that he wasn’t in the mood talk. He’d been like that a lot lately – inexplicably, intensely horny – and Jensen figured it was his job to comply. He pulled his tank top over his head and was sliding his shorts down when Jared grabbed him. The man’s nostrils flared, and his grip tightened.

“You haven’t showered,” he said. His voice was low and raw. He leaned in and ran his nose up the side of Jensen’s neck to just below his ear. He heard the inhale.

“No, I just …” Jensen didn’t get to finish because Jared swung him around and pushed him onto his knees on the sofa.

“Matt touch you? Huh?” Jared growled in his ear. The trainer had corrected Jensen’s posture with a firm touch to his shoulder when he was doing a shoulder press, but how the hell would Jared know? Jensen didn’t have time to respond. All he could do was grasp the back of the couch as Jared thrust into him. Jensen made a small hurt noise as the thick head opened him up. He’d barely had time to get undressed let alone aroused. Jensen felt a little resentful, angry even at how Jared didn’t seem to care whether he was ready or even interested.

He thought about protesting, struggling even, but Jared had failed to close the door, and Jensen didn’t want to make any noise that would attract Hilda’s attention. They were usually so careful, but there was a straight visual shot from the kitchen doorway to where he knelt on the sofa.

“Shh,” Jared shushed. He continued to push in and cupped one of Jensen’s breasts while the other hand gripped the spur of his hip. He played with the nipple as he began to move in long, slow slides. As soon he felt the way being slicked with Jensen’s juices, he picked up the pace, pounding into him as Jensen’s hands clutched the sofa back for stability. Anger or not, resentment aside, Jensen couldn’t help but respond.

When the knot began to form, Jared was almost growling, and it was all Jensen could do to keep from screaming when Jared bit down on the muscle of his shoulder as he had the first night they tied. It hurt more this time. He dropped his head, and a shudder ran through him as he came. Jared rutted against him, the knot was rubbing over his prostate, milking every drop from him. Jensen whimpered quietly.

Jared turned them sideways on the sofa and pulled Jensen back onto his lap. He wrapped himself around Jensen’s body and licked at the wound he’d made. Jensen felt so stretched and full. Come was pulsing into him, and he was sure he could feel it filling, snaking its way deeper into his gut.

“You make me fucking crazy,” Jared said. “Fuck.” He licked over the bite mark again and sucked at it. Jensen shivered. Jared nuzzled under his ear again. “What the fuck is happening to me?”

Jensen didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say.

Jared held him and got him off again with the knot inside him and his hand on Jensen’s cock before the knot shrank and slipped from his abused ass. Jared gave him another squeeze and kissed his neck.

“I gotta go,” he said. “I’m going to be late for a lunch meeting.” He got up and grabbed his clothes. “We’ll take our time tonight,” he said and headed to the bathroom. He pulled the door shut behind him and left Jensen curled up on the sofa.

He was trembling. His ass felt empty, needy, and his shoulder hurt. He reached up and touched the spot Jared bit. He pulled his hand away with a hiss. There was blood on his fingers. He just stared at it for a moment.

“What the fuck?” he whispered.

Part of him thought that he should break the contract. He should run. Jared had gone from being a rich nutjob to being … what? Did he really think that Jared was mentally ill? Is that what this was? Were there signs at the beginning that he might become abusive? Was he?

Jensen thought of the couple across the hall back in his last squat. When the guy had moved in with Haley, he seemed nice enough. Then, over the course of a few months, Haley went from a cheerful, if plain girl, to a thin, flinching shadow. It wasn’t as though shouting was heard through the walls or bruises marred her arms or face. Everyone in the building was familiar with the evidence of abuse. The Gomez couple on the first floor illustrated it almost daily.

It wasn’t until two days after Haley and her guy seemed to disappear and the smell started, that it was confirmed that he’d been torturing her. She was found in the bedroom closet with a wire embedded in the skin of her throat. Her body under her clothes was covered with scars and wounds. No one ever heard if the guy was caught.

Jensen never imagined that he might find himself in a similar situation. He didn’t know that he was though. He wondered if this was how it started. He was so confused about the signals that Jared was sending out. Sometimes, he almost thought … he almost thought that Jared cared about him, and it kept him from breaking the contract.

Besides, the year was almost up. It wasn’t as though he’d lose everything if he quit now. He’d still get most of it. The first $5 million would be prorated, which Jared had explained meant he’d get the amount that corresponded to the number of months he’d fulfilled the contract. And he’d get all of the second $5 million because the procedure wasn’t reversible. Maybe he was being stupid for staying, but it wouldn’t be the first time he did something stupid.

It wasn’t the last time Jared got rough with him or bit him, but it was infrequent enough that Jensen didn’t confront him about it. He seemed remorseful about it and was tender while they were tied. He’d lick over the wound, which would make Jensen quiver inside. Jensen couldn’t quite explain how it made him feel – helpless and safe and wanted – but in a way it frightened him more than the aggression.

~~~

Jensen should have known better. Something in his gut did know better, but like the obedient companion he’d become, he didn’t protest when Jared suggested that they go to the little bar and grill called Steve’s. Some people might accuse Jared of slumming, but Jensen knew better. Jared loved going to new places with great food especially if he didn’t have to wear a tie. He frequently engaged his employees in conversation just to find out where they liked to eat and hang out.

The new receptionist had told him about this latest place, a neighborhood watering hole that had been on the verge of closing as the residents in the area aged. It was saved thanks to an influx of young professionals, gays and hipsters. That wasn’t in itself a recommendation, but it was owned by a Greek family and was reputed to have the best gyros as well as awesome burgers. That was enough for Jared. He may have grown up privileged, but the guy couldn’t be accused of being a food snob.

Jared hadn’t said exactly where the place was, and Jensen didn’t think to ask, but as they drove nearer his old neighborhood, his nervousness increased. As it turned out, Steve’s was just two streets over – and a world apart – from where he’d grown up. The fact that he’d never been there, never even heard of it, was testament to that. He figured if he’d never been there, he’d never run into anyone he knew.

The walls were covered in cheap 1970s wood paneling and photos of the Acropolis and Parthenon. There was a faded photo of a dark haired man wearing a bright green derby and St. Pat’s Day beads and another of a woman holding a baby. A bumper sticker declared ‘Kiss Me, I’m Greek.’ The bar was packed as were the tables along the wall, but a couple was just leaving and no one else moved to take it, so Jared and Jensen did.

A young red haired woman carrying a round tray came to the table. “Hi, what can I get you all?”

“We hear the gyros are the best,” Jared said with a grin.

Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled. “They are. You’ll love ‘em.”

“Great,” Jared said. “I’ll have two with fries and a Sam Adams. What about you, babe?”

Jensen saw the shift in her eyes, a little disappointment maybe. “A gyro and a Coke,” he said. He was still more than two years from a legal beer, which seemed bizarre given everything else in his life.

The server repeated the order. “Okay, I’ll get this in, and I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Her gaze settled on Jensen a beat too long.

“Hey, you okay?” Jared asked when she walked away.

“Yeah, fine,” Jensen replied. “Just gonna use the restroom.”

“Okay.”

They must have arrived just in time because there were even more people at the bar than when they’d come in. He had to thread his way between the bar patrons and the tables to the side. He’d almost reached the back hallway when a hand on his arm halted his progress.

“Jensen, dude, what are you doing here?” He looked up into familiar blue eyes and couldn’t say a word. “I thought you were living downtown,” Chris said.

“Yeah, just … heard they have great gyros.” He was trying to pull away and continue toward the restrooms. He felt panic rising in his chest. “I gotta hit the head. I’ll …”

He saw Chris’ gaze drop to his chest. Blue eyes widened and then narrowed as Chris looked at him. Jensen knew before it happened that his friend’s famous temper was about to blow. The only thing to do was ride it out. Chris’s hand closed around Jensen’s arm like a vice, and he was suddenly being propelled down the hallway. He was shoved out the back door of the bar and stumbled into the alley.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Chris slammed him against the brick wall.

Jensen shoved back, but Chris wasn’t going to back off that easily. He fisted his hand in Jensen’s shirt and pushed in close.

“Why the fuck would you let him do that to you?”

“You want a reason? I got five million of ‘em.”

Chris pulled him away from the wall and slammed him back hard enough for his head bounce off the brick. “Wanting to get out is one thing … You know what makes someone a whore?”

“What?” Jensen spit out. Jensen wanted to know. He really wanted to hear Chris’s answer, but he didn’t get to. Neither of them noticed Jared’s approach until he dragged Chris off Jensen with a solid punch to his friend’s face.

“Get away from him.”

Chris had gone down, but he didn’t stay down. Unlike Jared, he was a street fighter. He came in low and aimed a fist to Jared’s jaw. It snapped Jared’s head back, but he didn’t go down. He growled and closed in on Chris. Jensen had been in his share of fights, but he didn’t move in to aid either one. He didn’t need this shit. He heard cussing and scuffling as he walked away.

He turned right at the mouth of the alley. He knew where he was going, but he didn’t know why. He went left at the corner and into a different world. Some buildings sat empty while others had broken windows. A group of young men stood in a vacant lot, and Jensen hunched his shoulders and kept his head down until he got to the familiar yellow brick. He nodded to Mrs. Allen who sat on the stoop in nothing but a thin cotton housedress as she had for as long as he could remember. The front hall smelled of piss, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the hall or Mr. Gomez who sat slumped outside his apartment door in his boxers and a wife beater. Jensen didn’t acknowledge him. He wasn’t sure the guy was conscious.

He accidentally bumped a trash bag on the second floor and cockroaches poured from a tear in the side. On the third floor, he heard the sounds of sobs. He couldn’t tell if it was a man or woman, but it didn’t sound as though the person was being beaten. There wasn’t another voice, so he kept going. By the time he’d climbed the five flights of filthy stairs, he felt like vomiting. He’d passed Chris’s door on the fourth floor and wondered how his friend could do this every day and not understand why Jensen had agreed to Jared’s terms.

Jensen came to a stop outside 5C and realized he didn’t have a key with him. He wasn’t sure why he was there anyway. Maybe, it was where he belonged after all. Even though he knew that knocking was useless, because she’d never hear it, he tried it. The door swung open to reveal a dimly lit room. He wasn’t really surprised that she’d be too fucked up to even get the door latched. The heavy shades pulled over the windows couldn’t conceal that things had only grown worse since he left. The place was a mess. The smell was horrible, stronger than he remembered, but the place had never been quite this dirty. There was the smell of unwashed flesh, flop sweat, and something else, something sick and animal.

Without shutting the door, he continued down the hall toward the two small bedrooms and bathroom. He opened the door to the first bedroom, the one that had been his. It looked much the same as when he’d left. A couple drawers had been left hanging open. She’d searched to see if he’d left anything of value. His lips twisted in disgust. He hadn’t told her he was leaving. He didn’t figure she’d care or even notice. Apparently, she had.

He glanced into the bathroom and nearly gagged. He couldn’t help thinking of the bathroom he’d become accustomed to with its shiny brass, gleaming granite, glass. He pulled the door shut and continued. Her bedroom looked and smelled much like the living room and kitchen area. It too was unoccupied. He had no idea where she was – alive or dead. He wasn’t sure he cared. He headed back toward the living room and found Jared standing in the doorway.

“Your friend said to tell you she’s in the hospital,” he said. There was blood on his swollen lip. His cheek was red and the skin under his eye was beginning to darken.

Jensen just nodded.

“Let’s go home, Jen.”

He shook his head. “It’s not my home.”

Jared took a step into the room. “You don’t belong here.”

Jensen scoffed. “I don’t belong there.”

Jared’s chin went up and he stiffened. “Jensen …”

“Just go home, Jared. You can pay me whatever. I’ll come by MedTech, and they can reverse what they can. You can find yourself a new fantasy.”

Jared’s brows drew together. “Is that what you want?”

“What I want?” Jensen gestured up the length of his body. “Since when has this been about what I want? I did it for the money, but I can’t. I can’t do it anymore.”

Jared nodded and looked away. “I’m not going to pro-rate your payment.  I … You can have all of it.” He turned away. “They’ll be expecting you at the lab,” he said over his shoulder.

 

  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naïve teen sells a year of his life to a billionaire who uses his bio-tech company to create his perfect fantasy. 

Jensen knocked on the door of 4A. It swung open and Chris just walked away when he saw who it was, but he didn’t shut the door in Jensen’s face.

“You look as bad as Jared,” Jensen said as he closed the door behind him.

Chris glared at him. “He’s bigger than me.”

“Yeah.” Jensen flopped down on the familiar dirty beige sofa. He’d probably spent as many nights on it as he had in his own bed.

“You want a beer?” Chris asked from the kitchenette.

“Sure.” Jensen picked at the loose threads hanging from the hole in the knee of his jeans. His jeans used to have holes from wear; these were sold that way. 

“So you didn’t go home with him?” Chris asked.

“No.”

Chris came back and handed him a beer. He sat down in the recliner with his elbows on his knees. “I don’t get it, Jensen. Why would you let him do this to you?”

Jensen huffed out a wry laugh. “Really? I walked up those stairs today and wondered how you could not understand.”

Chris shook his head. “We’ve always been different, I guess.”

“Yeah, there are things you’d never do. You have pride, Chris. Well, I don’t. If I’d stayed here … No, I have to get out. Tomorrow, I’ll go back to MedTech, and they’ll reverse this. Jared said he’d give me all the money even though I didn’t finish the contract.”

“And that’s it? He’s going to just let you go?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t he?” Jensen picked at the label of his beer bottle. “He can find another sex doll.”

Chris shook his head. “You’re an idiot.”

“It’s been said.”

“Jensen …”

“Let it go, Chris.”

“Fine.” He huffed in exasperation. “You gonna go see your mom?”

He shrugged. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. No one had seen her for a few days. Mrs. Allen checked on her and called an ambulance. I didn’t see her, but Mrs. A said she was nothin’ but skin and bones.”

“That’s not new.”

“So it must have been bad then, huh?” Chris sounded angry

“So why don’t you go visit her?” Jensen sniped.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Fuck this,” Jensen said. He slammed his beer down hard enough that it foamed over onto the table and headed for the door.

“Go ahead. Run away again!” Chris shouted.

Jensen turned back around and advanced on his friend. “You think I’m ungrateful, don’t you? Your mom died, what, six years ago? Well, mine’s been dead a lot longer than that, you dick! Have you been in that apartment? You think there’s a reason I haven’t let you in for years? You have any fucking clue what it’s been like living there?” Jensen was shouting, and the words wouldn’t stop. “You know how many times I walked in on her blowing a guy for a hit or, or worse? That she wanted me to do it? And I didn’t. I didn’t do it.” He sucked in a lungful of air. His cheeks were wet. “Five million dollars, Chris. Why can’t you understand that? To get out of that shithole for good.”

Chris looked like he’d been punched in the gut. He picked up Jensen’s beer and held it out to him. “Sit down and a drink your beer, Jen. You can crash on the sofa for awhile.”

~~~

Jensen arrived at Padalecki MedTech the next morning. He was nervous. Jared had indicated that he wouldn’t fight Jensen on the terms of the contract, that he would generously pay the full amount, but that didn’t mean that given some time to think about, he wouldn’t change his mind. Given Jared’s erratic behavior lately, Jensen wasn’t confident of what he’d encounter.

Apparently though, he didn’t have any reason to worry. He was told they were expecting him and taken to the medical facility. A nurse put him in an exam room and gave him a hospital gown to change into before leaving him alone. A few minutes after he was changed, there was a knock on the door and a tall, dark haired doctor came in. Jensen remembered the doctor from his previous visits. He was in his 40s and not bad looking. The name on his tag read Dr. J.P. Stuart.

“So you’re leaving us early,” Stuart said with a raised brow.

“Yeah,” Jensen said.

“Huh.” He put on a pair of reading glasses and looked at Jensen’s file.

“Huh, what?” Jensen asked. He felt defensive.

Stuart looked up from his notes. “Just huh.”

“Sometimes he scares me,” Jensen blurted out.

Stuart peered at him over his reading glasses. He pulled a rolling stool over and sat down. “Mr. Padalecki? How so?”

Jensen frowned. He didn’t know why he’d mentioned it. It didn’t matter now. He was leaving. But the doctor sat there patiently with an intent look. “He’s different,” Jensen said.

“Different how?”

“He’s … impulsive and rough …”

“You mean sexually?”

Jensen nodded. “He bites me.”

“Does it leave marks? May I see?” Jensen pulled the hospital gown off his shoulder and Stuart examined the mark. “When did he do this?”

“A couple of weeks ago. Is it going to scar?”

Stuart didn’t answer right away. “Probably. When did you notice the difference in him?”

“I don’t know, around …” But he did know. The first time Jared bit him was the first night they’d tied. “It was around the time he was modified.”

“Is there anything else?” Stuart asked.

“He’s, he got in a fight with a friend of mine,” Jensen felt a spike of anger. “It was stupid, like I can’t defend myself, and Chris wasn’t even hurting me.”

Stuart sat back down. “This was a physical altercation?” He looked dubious.

“Yeah, in an alley. He gave Chris a fat lip and a bloody nose. Chris split Jared’s lip open, gave him a black eye.”

“They sound about even,” Stuart said.

“But that’s not like Jared.”

“No,” the doctor agreed. He patted Jensen’s knee and rose. “Nothing for you to be concerned with though. You’re leaving.” He picked his notes back up. “You understand that we can’t reverse the testicular relocation.”

Jensen felt heat rise in his cheeks. “Yes.”

“Okay, when you wake up then, the breast enhancement will be reversed. There may be some tenderness and swelling in the area. Rest assured that in a week or so it will be gone. What about the piercings?”

Jensen had turned this over in his mind a number of times. Piercings were easy to remove. He could do that himself if he chose. “Leave them.”

“Okay, and you haven’t changed your mind about the lubrication?”

“No.”

“Okay, interns will be in to get you in a moment. See you when you wake up.”

~~~

He felt so right, so peaceful as he drifted up out of the sedative. Light and sound pressed in, and his hand was bound. No, held by strong, warm fingers. He jerked his hand away and opened his eyes. Jared was sitting beside the bed.

“What are you doing here?” Jensen asked. There was a flicker of something he couldn’t name in Jared’s eyes. He was too groggy to figure it out and quickly forgot it.

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Jared said quietly. “And … I need to explain something when you’re really awake.”

Jensen pushed himself up against the pillows. “Can I have a drink of water?”

“Sure,” Jared said. He poured some water into the plastic tumbler on Jensen’s tray and handed it to him. He took a sip from the straw and felt his stomach roll. He handed it back.

“I’m awake.”

“Okay,” Jared said, but he didn’t look like he believed it. “I wanted to explain my behavior lately. What you said to Dr. Stuart got him thinking about how they’d done my modification. The bio-engineers thought that the genetics they’d used for it had been altered to only affect me physically, not mentally or emotionally.”

“What kind of genetics?” Jensen asked.

“Wolf. They were wrong, and it made me aggressive and … Wolves mate for life. I saw you as my mate, and it made me possessive.”

Jensen nodded. So that was it. Some genetic modification had caused Jared to behave that way.

“They’re going to reverse the modification. That should eliminate the unusual aggression and possessiveness.” He reached out for Jensen’s hand again. “You don’t have to leave, Jen.”

Jensen pulled his hand away and shook his head. “The fantasy is gone.” He looked down at the blanket pulled flat across his chest.

“You aren’t a fantasy. You’re real. That’s all I want.” There was a plea in Jared’s eyes.

Jensen flashed back to a moment months ago – swirling neon and excited squeals over tinny music, the tart, icy taste of lemon, soft lips against his temple, that big hand cupping his neck.

“No, I don’t belong here.” He was wide awake and scared. He felt like he was on the edge of a precipice and retreating from Jared was the only thing that would save him.

The soft plea was gone from Jared’s eyes. He nodded and rose. “Stuart wants you to stay until morning. Mark Sheppard, our attorney, will be in to see you about your contract and payment. Take care, Jen.”

The door closed softly behind him, and Jensen’s eyes burned. This is how it had to end. It was inevitable. He knew that, but it wasn’t supposed to feel this way. It wasn’t supposed to hurt.

~~~

The next morning, Jensen met with the attorney. He knew it was probably foolish of him to sign papers without an attorney of is own, but he trusted Jared to not cheat him. Whatever else Jared was, he wasn’t petty.

Sheppard gave Jensen the contact information for three financial advisors and recommended that he meet with one of them soon. Multiple accounts had been set up in his name with various amounts in each. All were accessible, but were set up for different purposes, Sheppard said.

He gave Jensen a bank card for a checking account to meet his immediate needs, the attorney said. With that, he’d put the papers in his brief case and wished Jensen luck.

Sheppard turned back at the door. “My client assures me that you aren’t the type to try to blackmail him over your ... relationship with him. I’m not so trusting. Be assured that if you try something of the kind, you’ll find yourself back in the hovel he found you in. Good day, Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen picked up his copy of the legal papers with shaking hands. It had never occurred to him to blackmail Jared, but the threat made his stomach churn. Moments like those reinforced just how much he didn’t belong in Jared’s life.

~~~

Skin and bones, Chris had said, but that really didn’t begin to describe the emaciated figure in the bed. Her skin had a yellowish cast where it wasn’t covered with purplish splotches and thin hair, like cobwebs, covered her scalp. It was hard to believe that her body could produce the energy to take the heaving gasps that racked its thin frame.

“She’s dying,” Jensen said.

“Yes,” the doctor said. Her dark head didn’t reach his shoulder but her voice conveyed a strength far larger than her physical presence would suggest. “She’s been using IV drugs a long time. By the time she got here, it was far too late.”

“Yeah, of course,” he said. There was a time he worried about her getting AIDs from the drug use or the sex, but he’d long ago quit worrying. He’d just learned to avoid the needles. It made him kind of sick now to know how he’d given up on her.

“Do you think you should be tested?” the doctor asked.

He looked down into her dark eyes. He wondered what she assumed about him. “I have been. I’m fine.”

“Good, good,” she said. “Will you be making arrangements?”

Jensen sighed. “Yeah, I suppose I will.” He felt empty. His mother was dying and he couldn’t even bring himself to feel ... anything. It shouldn’t be like this, he thought. He should feel something.

They walked into the hallway together and stopped. She tipped her head and peered at him. “She’s been on drugs a long time,” she repeated.

“Always.”

She nodded. “It’s all right to grieve the mother you never had.”

It was like a light coming on. “I think I did that a long time ago.”

She nodded. “I’m sorry. I wish the world were a different kind of place.”

“Yeah, me too.”

~~~

“So where are you going?” Chris asked.

Jensen’s duffel bag lay open on the couch, and everything in it was new. He hadn’t gone back to the penthouse to get anything that Jared had bought him. None of it felt like his anyway. It didn’t bother him. After all, he’d been forever changed by his time with Jared in the most intimate way possible.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Mexico maybe? Teotihuacan.” He zipped the duffel bag.

“Where?” Chris sat sprawled in the recliner.

“You know, there was a show on the History Channel ... never mind.”

“So Mexico and then what?”

“South America, maybe, Peru, Machu Picchu.” He checked his pockets for his wallet and passport.

“Now, that I’ve heard of.” Chris finished off his Coke and set the empty can aside.

“Yeah,” Jensen said. He rechecked the backpack that held his new laptop before looping the strap over his shoulder.

Chris stood. “So, you ever coming back, dude?”

Jensen shrugged. “Don’t know.” He moved to the door, and Chris followed. He gave Jensen a one armed hug.

“You know, Chris, I meant what I said. If you need some cash ...” He didn’t have to look around at the shitty little apartment with its cracked walls and ratty carpet to want again to stuff money into Chris’s hands.

“And I told you I don’t want that asshole’s money.” Chris scowled.

“It’s not his money. It’s mine. I earned it.” He knew it was wrong to rub Chris’s nose in it that way.

“Don’t remind me.” Chris had that angry set to his jaw. “You can pretend that you’re just like you were before you met him, but it’s a lie. You know it too.”

Jensen felt a momentary spike of anxiety that somehow Chris knew the truth, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He was just speaking figuratively.

“I’m fine,” Jensen said.

Chris scoffed. “Keep telling yourself that, dude.”

Jensen smiled. “I’ll keep in touch.”

“No, you won’t.”

“No, Chris, I will.” He opened the door.

Chris nodded. “Yeah, you better, you little piss ant.”

“You callin’ me a piss ant, shorty?”

“Fuck you, Ackles.”

“See ya, Chris.”

“Not if I see you first.”

Jensen’s smile lasted halfway down the stairs. Then the filth and the smell almost forced him to go back and try again to convince Chris to go with him, but he knew his friend wouldn’t leave his girl, Holly.

But Jensen vowed to himself that he would keep in touch, and he’d help Chris out if he needed it – whether he liked it or not. Jensen wasn’t about to let the slum swallow Chris as it had so many others.

~~~

Jared was rarely in the sports center when it was busy. The throbbing bass of some dance song came from an aerobics class and the clink of weights dropping together echoed in the hall. The air was scented with chlorine and sweat. He stopped and leaned in the doorway of the director’s office. There was a box on the desk, and Matt was taking his diploma and certificates down from the wall.

“I don’t suppose you’d accept more money to stay,” Jared said. He knew right away that it was the wrong thing to say.

Matt glared at him. “It isn’t always about money, you know?”

Jared scoffed. “For some people it is.”

Matt opened the lower drawer of his desk with an angry tug and whipped something blue at Jared’s head. Jared caught the soft object and looked down at the floppy-eared plushie.

“No, it isn’t,” Matt said.

“Where’d you get this?” Jared asked. He stepped into the room.

“I found it by the pool the Sunday you had me come in. I gave it back to Jensen.” Matt put a small trophy into the box followed by a millefiori paperweight.

“So how do you still have it?” As Jared approached the desk, his fingers stroked over the short blue fur.

“He threw it in the trash because all he was to you was a whore.” The gray eyes that met Jared’s were accusing.

Jared’s fingers sunk into the soft toy. “That’s not true,” he said. His throat was tight with anger.

“Really?”

“Fuck.” He racked his brain for something, anything that he might have said to make Jensen think any differently, but he couldn’t. It took the wind out of him, and he sank into the chair in front of the desk. “I thought he was just in it for the money.”

“If you’d seen his face, you’d know that isn’t true.”

“Doesn’t matter now. He’s gone,” Jared leaned his elbows on his knees. He felt sick.

“You don’t know where he is?” Matt’s hand rested on the edge of the cardboard box. Jared shook his head. “You know for a guy who runs a multi-billion dollar corporation, you’re pretty stupid.”

“Yeah.” Jared pushed himself to his feet. “He’s probably better off without me anyway.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three years since Jensen had been to back to Texas where it all began, but he kept his promise to Chris to stay in touch. He’d continued to offer his friend financial assistance, and Chris kept refusing until Holly got pregnant. Still it was months before, he’d accepted a loan of $7,000 for a deposit on a new apartment in a better part of town and a down payment on a car. They’d had a baby girl three weeks earlier, and they planned to get married in a couple of weeks.

Jensen decided it was time to finally come in out of the cold. He’d flown into Dallas-Fort Worth just a few hours earlier and decided to enjoy some luxury for a change. He had the cab take him to the Stoneleigh uptown, and the receptionist didn’t blink an eye over his unshaven cheeks or beat up luggage when he requested a select suite.

If he hadn’t spent almost a year in Jared’s penthouse, his jaw might have hit the floor. As it was, he simply made a beeline for the bathroom. It wasn’t as posh as the one at Jared’s, but it was a damn sight better than anything he’d been in for a while. The floor was covered in white and black honeycomb tile, and there was a walk in shower and a soaking tub.

He took a long, hot shower and promised himself some time in the tub later. He luxuriated in the awesome smelling shower gel and shampoo. The towels were thick and fuzzy, and after shaving, he wrapped himself in a complimentary terry cloth robe.

He wandered back into the sitting area with its art deco décor and widescreen TV. One thing he’d learned in the past few years was that you rarely got what you wanted if you didn’t ask. He called the front desk and requested laundry service and was rewarded with an affirmative answer. While he waited, he called room service and ordered food. He put on his last clean pair of underwear and jeans and handed off his dirty laundry when a maid knocked at the door. While he waited for his food to arrive, he set up his laptop on the coffee table.

Nothing really held his interest, and he thought about turning on the TV. He knew he was just trying to distract himself. He was back in Dallas. He knew he couldn’t avoid thinking about how that felt forever. He leaned back on the sofa.

Three years, and he’d never made it out of the Western hemisphere. He’d spent almost a year kicking around Mexico, eight months in Belize. He’d slowly made his way south. He’d met a beautiful dark-eyed boy in Brazil who didn’t care what was, or wasn’t, between Jensen’s legs as long as it worked. Jensen thought himself in love, maybe he was a little, but it didn’t break his heart when the kid’s family insisted he marry a second cousin and raise a family.

Two years after he left Texas, he finally saw Machu Picchu. It was as awesome as he’d imagined. He wished he had someone other than a group of French tourists to share it with. He made his way to La Paz and then Buenos Aires before heading back north. He’d been kicking around Bogota for months at loose ends. He’d thought it might be time to head overseas or maybe north to Canada and Alaska when he’d gotten Chris’s call that he was a father. That had been as good a reason as any to return to the U.S.

His dinner arrived – steak cooked rare, baked potato with sour cream and butter, steamed broccoli, a salad of mixed greens with hot bacon dressing, and a bottle of California merlot. First night back in the states called for an American dinner, he figured. He ate by the window, watching the sun set over the city. It was nothing like any view he’d seen as a kid when the apartment he’d shared with his mom looked out on a dingy street filled with the beaten down and hopeless. It wasn’t until he went to live with Jared that he’d seen views like this.

In the past three years, he’d seen slums worse than the one he’d grown up in and, once or twice, opulence that would put Jared’s place to shame.

He’d pushed the room service cart into the hall, and was sitting on the sofa drinking a second glass of wine when there was a knock at the door. He couldn’t imagine who it would be except hotel staff. Given the places he’d been the past few years, he was used to checking the door before opening it, but a place like the Stoneleigh along with a good dinner and some wine encouraged complacence.

He swung the door open without looking through the peephole, and when his gaze met hazel eyes, his breath froze in his chest.

“Hey, Jen,” Jared said. Jensen had almost forgotten how gorgeous Jared was. Agreeing to the contract with him hadn’t been just about the money, he remembered. He’d been a horny teenager eager to see what was under the guy’s clothes.

“Jared.” He stood there in the doorway for a moment with a thousand things running through his head. “How did you know I was here?”

Jared scratched at the back of his neck. “I have a friend at the TSA. I asked him to let me know if your name ever came across his computer. He called me this afternoon and told me you were back in the country.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Jensen said. “And how did you know I was here at the hotel?”

Jared scrunched his face a moment. “Having someone trace your credit card may have been illegal.”

Jensen shook his head and started to push the door shut in Jared’s face. He really needed to put a barrier between them. That’s when he saw the blue puppy in Jared’s hand. “Where’d you get that?”

“Matt saved it from the trash.” Jared held it out to him, and without thinking, Jensen took it.

“Why?”

“It meant something to you once,” Jared said.

Jensen scoffed. “That’s why I threw it away.”

Jared’s brows drew together and his lips tightened. “Can I come in for a few moments? There’s something I need to say to you.”

Jensen didn’t answer, but he backed up to let Jared past. Jensen wished he’d put a shirt on. He felt vulnerable standing there in just a pair of torn jeans. Jared looked so solid and real standing there in boots and dark jeans and navy Henley. Jensen motioned for Jared to take a seat in a club chair, and Jensen sank cross-legged on the sofa. He was still holding the puppy, and it looked at him with imploring eyes. He set it on the coffee table between them.

“What did you want to say?” Jensen asked.

Jared leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I made my own choices, and I don’t regret it.”

“Jen, you were a vulnerable kid, desperate, and I knew that. I took advantage of it to get what I wanted, and that was wrong. I manipulated you. I justified it by telling myself that you would benefit in the end, but I didn’t think it through. I thought in the beginning that it could all be reversed. No harm, no foul. I didn’t think about how it would affect you … or me for that matter.” Jared picked up the stuffed animal and turned it over in his hands. “Maybe it didn’t mean anything to you, but it did to me. I kept telling myself that you were just in it for the money, that you were going to leave, and if I felt anything for you, I’d just get hurt again. I was a fool, Jen, because I loved you.”

It was so unexpected and sudden; Jensen felt something crack in his chest, and it was jagged and painful. He shook his head; whispered, “No.”

“Maybe getting the modification was the dumbest part. I thought that how I felt was just from that – just the wolf instinct to mate. I thought how I felt would go away along with the aggression when they corrected the modification, but it didn’t. It hasn’t, not completely.” Jared set the stuffed animal on the table. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was spoiled and selfish and stupid.”

Jensen’s eyes burned, and he blinked back tears. “I thought you were just interested in the fantasy. I couldn’t imagine what you would see in a high school drop out who didn’t know which fork to use at dinner.” He managed a rueful smile. “I guess we were both pretty dumb.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jared said.

Silence fell between them, and Jensen felt as though he should say something but he didn’t know what there was left to say. Jared glanced at his watch.

“I should get going,” he said and rose to his feet. Jensen followed him to the door. “You know …”

“What?” Jensen asked. Jared stood there just outside the doorway. He looked like a kid about to ask a girl to the prom.

“You’re still beautiful, Jen.”

Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat, and before he could say anything, Jared walked away. Jensen closed the door and walked back to the sofa. The plushie was still sitting on the table looking at him with big, sad eyes. He picked it up and punched it gently.

“Stupid puppy,” he murmured.

He had a hard time getting to sleep. Not for the first time, he wondered how he’d ever been that kid that warmed Jared’s cock during a dinner party, who’d let Jared fuck him in front of all those people and got off on it. But he knew how. Jared had shown him affection and given him attention, the two things he’d been desperate for his entire life. He’d known in his bones that Jared would never ask him to have sex with someone else. On some level, Jared had treasured him. He’d thought it was just physical. Apparently, he’d been wrong.

From three years down the road, it was hard to believe that they could have both been so wrong about the other. It was absurd how their insecurities had prevented them from seeing the truth of one another and willful ignorance that kept them from seeing their own truths.

When he did finally sleep, he dreamed of long, elegant hands, a hungry mouth and thick cock. He lay there limp, pretending to sleep as his body was moved and manipulated, filled and fucked and stroked. He awoke with his cock hard and leaking onto the sheets. For the first time in a long time, he wanted to be fucked so badly he ached for it.

He rolled onto his back and grasped his cock, smeared precome up the length and began stroking it. He thought of the way Jared liked to suck him off. He’d been so good, so eager. He’d tease his tongue into the slit and take the head into his throat and moan around it. The memory of that night in the pool, Jensen’s fingers entwined in Jared’s wet hair, the water cool on his skin, and Jared’s hot mouth around his cock had come spilling across Jensen’s hand and stomach. He bit his lip and groaned.

He lay there panting, covered in jizz. Maybe coming back to Texas hadn’t been such a good idea.

~~~

The next afternoon Chris and Holly had a housewarming/baby shower/engagement party for a bunch of co-workers, new friends, and a couple people, Jensen included, from the old neighborhood.

“So me and Sylvie, huh?” Jensen said.

“You’re the only ones who aren’t dead or good as,” Chris said. They were leaning against the washer and drier in the small laundry area behind the kitchen. They’d retreated there when Holly’s mom and a friend came in to reload appetizer trays.

“This is nice place,” Jensen said.

“Yeah, I can’t thank you enough, man. It was one thing when it was just me and Hol, but with the Skyler, we had to get out of there. But I’m going to pay you back.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“Yeah, I do …”

“No, Chris, please. Let it be a gift for Skyler. Spend the money you’re earning on her or put it in a college fund or something. I know you’ve never wanted Jared’s money, but let it do something good instead of sit in my bank account.”

Chris side-eyed him. “Man, you make it hard to argue with that.”

“Then don’t.”

“Guys, hey,” Holly called. “We’re going to open gifts now. Come on.”

Despite the fact that it was a multi-purpose party, most of the gifts were baby related, but not Jensen’s. Holly’s brows went up when she unwrapped it and Chris laughed.

“A Margarita machine, awesome!” Chris said.

Holly just set it aside with a thoughtful look. They finished unwrapping car seats and onesies, pacifiers and baby blankets. Jensen wandered off, but Holly came looking for him. She found him in the kitchen getting another beer.

“Hey, I hope you don’t think I’m ungrateful,” she said.

“What? The Margarita machine?”

She laughed. “Yeah, that will remind us that we aren’t just a mom and dad,” she said. “No, Chris told me about the money. It’s really sweet of you.”

“De nada. It’s not much really, and if you all ever need anything …”

“I know, thank you.” She laid a hand on his arm. “And thank you for coming. It really means a lot to Chris. You’re the closest thing he has to a brother.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“So you staying around for a while?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“I’ll let you baby sit.”

Jensen laughed. “Really?”

A woman’s voice called her name from the living room. “Excuse me, I’m being summoned.”

“Sure.” Jensen walked to the window over the sink. It looked out over the backyard of the apartment complex. There was pool and swing set sat in the grass beyond the pool fence. The text tone sounded on his phone, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

Jared: _New Indian place near your hotel. Want to go tonight?_

“I’ll be damned,” Chris said in his ear. “You’ve kept his number in your phone all this time.”

Jensen turned to his friend who was peering over his shoulder at the phone. He realized just how odd it probably seemed, maybe it was.

“Damn,” Chris said and shook his head. “So you gonna answer him?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said.

“Okay then, don’t fuck it up this time.” Chris slapped him on the shoulder and went back to the living room.

 _Sure_ , Jensen typed.

Jared: _I’ll pick you up at 7_.

_OK._

~~~

Jensen picked up his phone half a dozen times to cancel on Jared, but each time, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He paced between the window and the door. Broke down and had a Scotch and soda. Brushed his teeth and paced. Jared might not know it, but agreeing to dinner was agreeing to more than dinner. Not that Jensen was easy, but this was Jared. He knew that any amount of time with the guy and he’d end up in bed with him … or bent over the nearest sturdy surface at least.

Jensen hadn’t bottomed much over the past few years – Paulo, the dark-eyed boy, and John, an Aussie he met in Argentina. Most of sexual encounters had been quick, in darkened rooms, sucking a guy off while he jacked himself. It was easier than explaining.

A knock at the door jerked him from his thoughts. He quickly opened the door, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face at the sight of that grin and the dimples cutting into Jared’s cheeks, how his multi-colored eyes sparkled.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Jared asked. Jensen forgot how to speak; he shook his head. Jared’s smile faltered. “Oh, if you’ve changed your mind …”

Jensen went onto his toes, grabbed Jared’s shirt and pulled him forward as he crushed their mouths together. Jared was immediately on board. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and walked him backward far enough to kick the door shut. Jared pushed the back of Jensen’s shirt up, and his hands spread across his back. They felt feverish, and fingertips slipped down past the waistband of his jeans, caressed the cleft of his ass.

Jensen felt drunk on the wet heat of Jared’s mouth, or maybe he just needed air. It didn’t matter. He didn’t care. He just wanted more. Jared mouthed along Jensen’s jawline to his ear. The tip of his tongue traced the shell.

“Dreamed about you again last night,” Jared whispered.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Yeah?” Jared caught the lobe of Jensen’s ear between his teeth and tugged at it. Jensen’s fingers dug into Jared’s ribs and he arched against the larger man’s chest. “What’d you dream?”

“I was pretending to sleep …”

“Fuck.” Jared slotted his thigh between Jensen’s legs, and Jensen pushed his hardening cock against it.

“And you were moving me around how you wanted …”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jared murmured. He sucked at the skin over Jensen’s pulse point.

“You were filling me up with you cock and come.” Jensen’s skin felt like it was on fire. It was too tight, tingling.

“Jesus, let’s … can we go in the bedroom, Jen? I want to fuck you. Can I?”

Jensen almost laughed that Jared thought he needed to ask, that it wasn’t obvious. Instead, he pulled away and headed for the bedroom pulling off and dropping clothing along the way. By the time Jensen got to the bed, he was naked. He crawled onto it and looked back over his shoulder at Jared who was shimmying out of his jeans and briefs. He climbed onto the bed and grasped Jensen’s shoulder, gently tried to turn him over.

“On your back, Jen. I want to see you, kiss you.”

Something about that made Jensen feel shy, he felt heat rise in his cheeks.  Jared took Jensen’s face in his hands and kissed him chastely on the lips, then his cheeks, eyelids and forehead. He pulled back and smiled at him.

“God, I can’t believe we’re here,” Jared said.

“Yeah,” Jensen said. This was nice and all, but he wanted more. He wanted all of Jared. He arched up under him seeking more contact.

Jared chuckled. “Got a condom? Lube?”

“Haven’t been with anyone since I was tested last. I’m good. You?”

“Yeah, lube?”

It was Jensen’s turn to chuckle. “When have we ever needed lube?”

Jared’s eyes went wide. “Yeah? You mean …”

Jensen dug his heels into Jared’s lower back. “Yeah, come on.” Jensen reached between them and helped line up the head of Jared’s cock with his hole. The moment of breach hurt like hell. Jensen’s eyes slammed shut and he pushed his head back into the pillows. Jared froze.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just move.”

Jared slowly pushed in, and Jensen had forgotten just how big the guy was. He held his breath against the long drag and burn of it filling him. Jared dropped down onto his elbows. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and buried his face in the curve of his neck.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Jen.” He murmured in Jensen’s ear. “Are you okay?”

Jensen nodded. “Been awhile.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Jared was absolutely still, and Jensen thought he might lose his mind if Jared didn’t move. He tangled his fingers in Jared’s hair and pulled his head back to look in his eyes.

“I’m okay,” Jensen said.

“Jen.”

“I need you. Please.”

Jared propped himself back up on his hands and drew his cock out a short way. There was less drag now, more lubrication. Jared shifted his weight to one hand and rubbed a thumb over the pierced nub of Jensen’s left nipple.

“You miss them?” Jensen asked.

“Not like I thought I would,” Jared said. “You kept the piercings though.”

“They feel good.” He squirmed at the continued stimulation.

“Yeah?” Jared tugged at the hard bit of flesh, and Jensen’s eyelashes fluttered. Jared’s hips were still making slow, shallow movements. The head of his cock was rubbing over Jensen’s prostate, ratcheting up every sensation. Precome was drooling onto Jensen’s belly. Jared’s hand trailed from the nipple over Jensen’s ribs, down his now sticky treasure trail, gathering up the slick to rub over his cock. Jensen caught Jared’s wrist and stayed the movement.

“Not yet.” He bucked up with his hips. “Come on. Fuck me.”

Jared set up an increasing pace that had Jensen gasping and moaning. His hips rose to meet Jared with every thrust. It was so good, so right having Jared inside him again. Jared leaned forward and caught Jensen’s lips in a sloppy kiss.

“So fucking gorgeous,” he mumbled.

Jensen felt the words in a way he never had before. He felt like Jared was seeing him, the real him, not some fantasy, not a work of art that he’d created. Tension was coiling in his belly pushing him to the edge, but he wanted this to last. There was still that sliver of doubt.

Jensen’s channel was wet and open, and Jared was pounding into him when Jensen felt the increased pressure, a swelling that was catching on the rim. Jared slowed down as it grew larger, tighter.

Jensen’s eyes went wide. “I thought you got it reversed,” Jensen groaned as the knot caught inside him.

Jared shook his head. “Just the side effects.” His hips were barely moving. “Jen, fuck, I’m gonna ...” Jared groaned.

Jensen wrapped his hand around his cock. One stroke and he was spilling across his chest and belly. His muscles clamped down on the knot, and the Jared’s hips jerked and stilled before moving again an erratic handful of times. He bowed forward over Jensen with is eyes squeezed shut.

“Fuck,” he growled. He laid his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair as their breathing quieted. They lay there for some time with Jared’s cock pulsing loads of come Jensen’s gut. The very idea of it made Jensen shiver. He got hard all over again, and Jared got him off with the thick flesh inside him and skillful fingers on his dick.

By the time, the knot began to deflate, Jensen’s leg muscles were aching, and he felt a little sleepy. He tightened his muscles around Jared’s oversensitive cock and chuckled when Jared twitched. “Stop it,” Jared said without much force. Jensen kissed his temple and did it again.

“Butt hugs,” Jensen chuckled. He felt giddy and comfortable and safe. Jared at his best had made him feel safe and still did.

“You’re an idiot,” Jared grumbled against his ear.

Jensen sighed. “We’re both idiots.”

“Yeah,” Jared said. “But if you ever try to walk away from me again, I won’t let you go. So just don’t even try it.”

Jensen tightened his arms around Jared’s shoulders. “Promise.”

“Promise.”

 

  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naïve teen sells a year of his life to a billionaire who uses his bio-tech company to create his perfect fantasy.

Jared propped himself up on his hands and winced. He sat up and rubbed first one wrist and then the other. Looking down between them where his softening cock still lay sheathed within Jensen’s body, he scratched his fingertips through the drying come in Jensen’s treasure trail. Jensen’s stomach muscles twitched.

“You’re so much better than a fantasy,” Jared said. His smile was soft, dimples barely creasing his cheeks. His fingers drifted lower to the smooth space beneath Jensen’s cock, and his smile faded. “You don’t hate me, Jen?”

“No,” he said. “Come here.” He tugged on Jared’s arm. Jared let his cock slide free and stretched out beside Jensen who rolled onto his side toward him.

“Everyone I knew growing up was poor,” Jensen said. “It was a shitty neighborhood. Maybe I had it worse than most. I don’t have to tell you what I was willing to do to make sure I got out of there for good. I’m not going to pretend that I wasn’t resentful when I left Dallas. I tried to blame you, but ... you didn’t force me to do it. It was my decision.”

Jared started to speak, and Jensen shushed him.

“Listen,” Jensen said. “I didn’t stay at five star hotels while I traveled. I saw a lot of things that made my life look ... not so bad. It put things into perspective, you know? There were times that the modification made me hesitant to hook up with someone. It freaked a couple guys out, but then ...” He shrugged.

“Then they didn’t deserve you,” Jared said.

“What about you?” Jensen brushed a lock of hair off Jared’s cheek.

“Me? I wasn’t with anyone for a long time after you left. I realized just how far into left field I’d gone. Believe me, I know about freaking guys out.” He smiled ruefully. “I’m not going to lie and say that I don’t still have kinks or that I don’t like the way you look down there. I do. But ... those things aren’t what drives me anymore.” His forehead furrowed with thought. “When I started dating again, I realized that what I missed wasn’t the kinks or the modifications. I missed the way you smile and the way you touch me, the sound of your voice. I missed taking you new places, experiencing them with you.” He shook his head. “I was so caught up in my obsession with a fantasy that I didn’t see the whole picture – all of you.”

“Well, I’m sorry I freaked out and ran,” Jensen said.

“It’s probably for the best, you know. We both had a lot of shit to work out.” Jared’s hand massaged the back of Jensen’s neck. “Just because we’re here together, that doesn’t mean that everything will just be okay.”

“I know, but maybe if we talk to each other this time, we can work it out.”

Jared smiled. “You think?” He leaned in with a light press of lips against Jensen’s.

“Yeah.” Jensen returned the kiss. Jared’s hair tangled around his fingers, and he wrapped a leg up over Jared’s hip, pulled them closer together. Jared’s broad hand splayed across his lower back. The kiss started soft and sweet and ended wet and dirty, tongues twisting and searching. When they came up for air, they clung together in silence until Jared’s stomach growled. They both laughed out loud.

“Are we still going out?” Jared asked.

Jensen nuzzled under Jared’s jaw. “We could call room service.”

“Brilliant plan,” Jared said.

“I want champagne and caviar.”

“Anything you want, baby.”

“In that case, I want a blow job.”

Jared threw his head back and laughed. “You don’t have to call room service for that.”

Jensen pushed Jared onto his back and straddled him. From his perch, he grabbed the room service menu and handed Jared the phone before dialing. Jensen dictated the order to Jared who relayed it to room service as he lazily stroked Jensen’s cock. Jensen hung up the phone and tossed the menu on the floor.

“If $500 bottles of champagne is indicative of your spending habits, your money isn’t going to last long,” Jared said.

“I don’t usually drink champagne,” Jensen said. “I’m celebrating tonight. Besides, I have a really rich boyfriend now.”

“Yeah, you do.” Jared grinned.

“So, food will be here in 20 minutes.” Jensen crawled up over Jared’s chest. He raked his fingers through Jared’s hair and his stiff cock hung just above Jared’s hot, wet mouth. “Think you can get me off before they get here?”

Jared glazed kiss reddened red lips with the pink tip of his tongue, and his eyes narrowed. “How many times?”

~~~

Jensen barely noticed when Jared took his bag from his hand and walked toward the bedroom. He didn’t follow. His eyes were on the familiar view of the city. His fingers trailed along the back of the navy leather sofa as he walked toward the windows. He thought of all the times he’d looked down at the people rushing about below while he was here like an exotic bird in a gilded cage.

“I was thinking,” Jared said as he came back into the room. “A lot has happened here. A lot of … If you’d like to move, we could.”

Jensen turned then and pulled Jared against him. “Why would I want to do that?”

“I just wasn’t sure how you feel about this place.”

“Things are different now,” Jensen said. “And it feels like home.”

Jared smiled. “It does feel like home again.”

Jensen’s nostrils flared. “I smell coffee.”

Jared broke into a grin and chuckled. “Yeah, Hilda must know you’re back.”

“You know, I’ve had coffee all over, but that woman still makes the best.”

“You better go get some or she’ll never forgive you.”

“I wouldn’t forgive myself,” he said as he headed for the kitchen.

Vegetables were piled up beside the sink and a cutting board and knife were laid out, but the housekeeper was getting a mug from the cabinet. She hardly looked any different. She still wore the sedate gray uniform dress with white collar, but there was a little more silver in her neat twist of hair. She poured the coffee, brought the mug to the island and set it before him.

“Willkommen zu hause,” she said.

“Danke,” Jensen said, and he saw the slight rise of her lips as she turned back to preparing dinner. The loud thunking of the butcher knife on the cutting board indicated their interaction was over. He raised the cup and inhaled the rich scent. He took a sip and for a moment felt like one of those cartoon animals floating away in bliss on the rising steam.

He carried the mug back into the living room where Jared was sprawled across the couch. He looked good enough to eat in worn jeans and a v-neck.

“Coffee good as you remember?” Jared asked.

“Awesome.”

“So Hilda’s happy.” Jared dropped a foot to the floor and moved the other enough to give Jensen room to sit down.

“Apparently. She’s murdering vegetables as we speak.”

Jared laughed. “She was quite cross with me when you left.”

Jensen cocked a brow at him. “How could you tell?”

“She served me runny eggs for a month.”

“Did she?” Jensen felt a surprising affection for the woman.

Suddenly, Jared moved toward him, cradled the back of his head in his hand and kissed him. Pulling back, Jared’s eyes searched his face. “God, I can’t believe you’re here.” His eyes were shiny, and he blinked.

“Not going anywhere,” Jensen said. He cupped Jared’s cheek, thumb caressing the corner of his wide mouth and up over his cheek bone to the corner of a fox tilted eye He’d missed all this. He’d missed every golden inch of skin, those multi-hued eyes, that silly grin.

“I love you, Jen,” Jared whispered.

“Me too. I love you.”

The smile that spread across Jared’s face was brighter than any star. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, and Jensen loved that he’d put that smile there.

“Hey, I have an idea” Jared said. “We should go to Six Flags. There’s a new roller coaster.”

“Okay, but no corndogs.”

“I’ll buy you anything you want, Jen.”

The hand on the back of Jensen’s neck held him in place as Jared kissed him again. This kiss was long and slow and deep. Without breaking the kiss, Jared took the coffee mug from Jensen’s hand and set it on the end table. That hand went to Jensen’s cheek, caressed it. Jensen relaxed back into the cushions, but Jared abruptly rose to his feet and held out his hand. 

“Want you in my bed, _our_ bed.”

Jensen took his hand and let Jared pull him to his feet. He liked how this was going.

~~~

Although they’d agreed not to move from the penthouse in part because the location meant Jared had literally seconds in commute time and the company gym was so convenient, they did decide to make some changes and redecorate.

They hit an immediate stumbling block with the navy leather sofa, which was comfortable and not in such bad shape. Jared in fact loved how Jensen looked pale and laid out against the dark blue animal hide, and the sense memory of the cool then warm then slick of it against his skin as Jared short circuited his brain with pleasure made Jensen’s heart pound. They eventually decided to keep the sofa. Neither admitted to the other that it held some sentimental value.

They had the gray color scheme painted over with rich honey and cream and dark chocolate throughout the apartment and got area rugs with bright modern patterns. The stuffy investment art that Jared had bought when he first moved in was taken down and donated to a charity auction, and they wandered flea markets and antique stores for vintage prints, movie posters and quirky paintings.

Jensen had a fascination for morbid old prints like the one of a St. Bernard with a drowned girl across its paws and its eyes raised to heaven or another of a boy with a newspaper satchel over his shoulder walking along a cemetery fence at dusk. Every time Jensen found one and hung it in the game room, Jared would just silently raise an eyebrow.

“What?” Jensen asked.

“Nothin’,” Jared would say with a smirk.

They altered almost nothing in the master bath, and other than buying new appliances – to Hilda’s specifications – there were almost no changes in the kitchen. She liked it the way it was, and it was her domain.

The biggest change came outside on the roof where a lap pool was installed. There wasn’t a lot of room. It was sandwiched between their bedroom and the main elevator shaft. But there was a raised area at one end with a double lounge chair and a canvas canopy. It was especially nice at night with a view south over the city.

Jared had mentioned having some people over. They both knew that Jensen would have to meet Jared’s family at some point, but neither was looking forward to it. Jared didn’t talk much about his parents, and Jensen wanted Jared to meet Chris and his family, but wasn’t sure how to go about it. So they continued to put it off.

~~~

Jensen had just left the fitness center and was headed for the elevator when a woman blocked his path. At first, he thought it was just an accidental crossing of paths, but when he tried to zig, she zagged. He focused on her then and a furious blush heated his cheeks. She was tall and slender with a mane of chestnut hair and eyes almost identical to Jared’s. He remembered her then in a slinky red dress at the head of the dining room table as her brother bent him over and fucked him. Of course, he knew he’d see Lana again, but he hadn’t expected to be so unprepared.

“Jensen.” She smiled. She was wearing linen trousers and a loose silk blouse the color of cornflowers. “I was going to ask you to lunch, but you look like you could use a shower.”

“Oh yeah, I just got done in the gym,” he said. He knew that Jared was closer to his sister than anyone else in the family and it would be a good idea to have her on their side. “But Hilda’s probably making plenty of lunch for two, if you don’t mind waiting while I take a shower.”

A smile split her face that reminded him so much of Jared – dimples included. “That sounds nice. I’ve been wanting to see what you all have done with the place. That’s really why I’m here,” she said as they stepped into the elevator. “I’ve been trying to convince Jared that redoing the apartment is the perfect time to have a housewarming party.”

Jensen looked at her warily, and she gave him that big warm smile and patted his arm. “Just family and a few friends. Don’t worry, I’ll help out. It’ll be a breeze.”

And that’s how Jensen ended up cornered in the hallway with Jared’s uncle Ramon breathing gin in his face and squeezing his shoulder. He was telling Jensen about his Sweetie and Babyface who were some sort of poodle mixes that he liked to pretend were a breed like PeekaPoo or Schnoodle or SchitzPoo.or something.

“So Swee-ie,” he slurred, “went right over to his shoes and squatted ...”

Jensen was thinking that if a dog squatted in his shoes, it would be the last time it squatted when he felt fingers slide into the neck of his shirt. He caught the older man’s wrist a little more tightly than he meant to. “Sir ...”

“Ram’n,” he slurred in what he must think was a seductive tone.

“Sir,” he repeated firmly, “I live with your nephew. We’re a couple, you get that right?”

“He’s a han’some but I got experience,” he said with a wink.

Jensen bit back a laugh and leaned in toward the drunk. “And I’m confident that he has superior equipment and skills.”

The man pulled his hand away with a scowl. “You don’ hav’a be crude.”

“But I am, you know, from the wrong side of the tracks and all.”

“I like boys a lil rough aroun’ the edges,” Ramon said with a leer that quickly disappeared when an arm snaked around Jensen’s waist from behind.

“Uncle Ray, it’s bad form to hit on your nephew’s man, you know.” Jared might have been trying for teasing, but there was an edge to his voice that made Jensen lean back against his chest with a self-satisfied smile.

“Harmless flirtashun,” he older man said.

“Yeah? Well, no touching,” Jared replied. “Anyway, Mama’s looking for you.”

The man turned away with a sour look and staggered off down the hallway. Jensen turned in the circle of Jared’s arms and ran a hand up the front of shirt, palm flat against the solid warmth beneath the cotton.

“Still got a little of that possessive wolf gene?” he asked.

“No, that’s entirely human possessiveness,” Jared said with a grin.

“I was handling it,” Jensen said.

“I know you were, but he really doesn’t take hints when he’s that drunk,” Jared said. “Anyway, I just wanted an excuse to get you alone for a minute. I’m not used to having all these people around.”

“Yeah, can we throw them out soon?”

Another arm fell across Jensen’s shoulder and a hand with red-tipped nails grasped  Jared’s shoulder. “That’s why I brilliantly made this a cocktail party, sweetie,” Lana said with a grin. “They all have dinner reservations. The place will be cleaned out within a half hour.” She turned her 1000 kilowatt smile on Jared. “Can I steal your boy for a few minutes? I need to talk to him.”

Jared eyed her a moment. “Be careful what you agree to. She’s devious,” Jared said to Jensen. She laughed as Jared kissed her cheek, and he winked at Jensen before heading back to the living room.

“Can we talk somewhere?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said and led her to what had been the game room. It had been updated with a wet bar and new furniture. He and Jared used it together more, but it was still kind of his room.

Noticing that her hands were empty, Jensen offered her a drink.

“A Tanqueray and tonic. Thanks,” she said.

He went to the bar and made them both one, and he found her studying his collection of morbid little prints. She barely glanced over when he handed her the drink.

“These are fascinating,” she said. “You know it used to be quite common to take photographs of loved ones in their coffins.”

“Yeah, from the tradition of death masks,” he said.

“Yes, that’s right.” She seemed to study him for a moment with a curious expression. Jensen felt a little uncomfortable under the gaze.

“So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Can we sit?”

“Yeah, sure.”

She took one end of the sofa and he took the other.

“I don’t know if Jared’s told you anything about what I do, but I run the Ernest S. Padalecki Foundation. He was our great-grandfather, and our grandfather Ernest L. set up the foundation in his name. It’s the philanthropic arm of the family business. There are a number of areas that the foundation supports – medicine, education. One of the first things our grandfather did was set up a scholarship program for kids who couldn’t afford college. We’ve continued to grow that program and expand ways to help kids. Our current drive is to build a series of youth centers in the most impoverished communities, first here in Texas but eventually throughout the country. That’s where you come in. You grew up in one of those communities.”

“A slum.”

She pursed her lips a moment. “Yes. Look, Jensen, I’m not going to judge my brother for the deal he made with you, but I think we can both agree that isn’t a desirable or efficient way to get kids out of poverty. It’s pretty clear how desperate you were to get out of there. It’s no wonder that they are selling drugs and stealing and …” She stopped abruptly.

“Selling themselves,” he said.

She nodded. “Look, that _Field of Dreams_ idea ‘If you build they will come’ is a load of shit. Just because we build youth centers doesn’t mean kids will go. But you know what would attract them to a place like that. You know how to talk to them without being condescending or naïve.”

“Wait, you want me to do this?” he asked.

“We can give these kids somewhere safe to go – a place with activities and educational opportunities not just for college but for learning skills and trades. It would be a resource for kids who need abuse counseling or rehab services.  The staff would be people who treat them with respect and care, who model behavior that leads to success. I mean maybe I’m being naïve, but would a place like that have made a difference in your life or those of your friends?”

Jensen hated her just a little at that moment. He rolled his lips between his teeth. He thought of how he and Chris and Mike would wander up and down alleys picking through the detritus of the city when they were in middle school because the older kids would run them out of the park.

“Yeah,” he said quietly.

“Great,” she beamed. “I’ll see about getting you some office space set up.”

“Wait, I didn’t … an office?”

“Sure,” she said. She drained her glass and set it on the coffee table as she stood. “You’ll need a place to make phone calls and organize schedules. Oh, I think there’s some desk space near Chad.” She was headed for the hallway, and he rose to follow her. “He’s kind of a talker, but I have a feeling you’ll be able to handle him.”

“Lana, I didn’t …”

“I assume that after all your time in Latin America, you speak fluent Spanish.”

“Yeah, and some Portuguese, but …”

“That’s awesome. A number of the centers we’re planning are in predominantly Hispanic neighborhoods. Not sure Portuguese will be all that handy, but you never know. I have to go now, darling. I have a date, but I’ll call you.” She kissed his cheek and swept out the door.

Jared came over and put a hand on his shoulder. “You look like you’ve been run down by the train named Lana. What did you agree to?”

“I didn’t.”

Jared smirked. “Did you say ‘yes’ at any point in the conversation?”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “She wants me to help start a series of youth centers.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Jared said.

Jensen’s mouth dropped open. “Seriously, you’re on her side? You knew about this didn’t you?”

Jared drew Jensen away from the door, and waved at his parents and Uncle Ramon who were being shown out by Hilda. He knew there was a cab waiting downstairs. He’d already said good-night. “Listen, what I did to you was wrong. It was manipulative and … when I think of what a crueler person could have done, how you might have been hurt or worse, killed. Jen, these kids are so vulnerable and so desperate. You know that in a way that most people wouldn’t understand. I didn’t until I knew you. Think about it; you can help them.”

Jensen didn’t want to think about it. He remembered a boy in an alley in Caracas – the blood on his mouth and his eye swollen shut. His clothes, what there were of them, were torn. He was thin and bruised, and he flinched when Jensen helped him to his feet. That’s when he’d seen that blood had soaked through the seat of his pants. Jensen had taken him to the hospital and endured the sneers of the nurses and doctors who thought that Jensen was the kid’s pimp or abuser, but they’d taken his money anyway to patch the kid up and allowed him to leave with Jensen.

But what still kept Jensen awake some nights was that the kid asked to be taken back to the same neighborhood. He’d begged the kid to stay away from the person who’d hurt him, told the kid that he’d just hurt him again, maybe kill him next time. The kid had just nodded. He knew that. Of course, he did.

He didn’t tell Jared any of that. Instead, he said, “There was this girl, Sarah, that I went to school with. There was nothing special about her, you know. Just an ordinary girl. She disappeared our sophomore year.” Jared’s brows drew together as though waiting for more. “That’s it,” Jensen said. “That’s the story. I mean, there were rumors that she ran off with a guy or that she’d been seen getting into a black van, but that’s all they were, rumors. No one ever heard from her or found a body. So, yeah, I get it. Kids like me can just disappear and, you know what? No one really misses them.”

His eyes were burning, and Jared pulled him into his arms, kissed his temple. “Chris would have missed you.”

“Yeah.” He leaned into Jared’s embrace.

“So, think about it, okay? If you really don’t want to do this, I’ll help you get out of it, but Lana is great at this stuff and she wouldn’t have chosen you, if she didn’t think you’d be an asset,” Jared said. “You can help these kids see that there are other ways of getting out, that there are opportunities, that they have worth, and there are people who care, who will help.”

“Stop being manipulative,” Jensen said.

Jared huffed out a laugh. “Okay, fine. We have dinner reservations. We should go.”

Jensen let his forehead fall against Jared’s shoulder. “Do we have to? Couldn’t we just eat leftover appetizers?”

Jared gripped his shoulders and held him at arm’s length. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve just had enough socializing for one night. I’d rather be alone with you.”

The smile that spread across the taller man’s face was quick and bright. “That can definitely be arranged. I’ll cancel the reservations and make sure there aren’t any guests left lurking about. You reconnoiter the kitchen. See if Hilda’s left and what’s in the fridge.”

An hour later, they were lying on the double lounge by the pool with a second bottle of pinot grigio chilling and what was left of an iced tray of fruit and cheese and shrimp on the table. They were both pleasantly full and buzzed.

They’d stripped down to their underwear, and the warm night air cooled their sweat damp skin.

“I don’t think your parents liked me,” Jensen said.

“My parents don’t know you,” Jared said with a sigh.

“They don’t want to.”

“No, they don’t, but tonight was enough to let them know that you are part of the family. They were polite. That’s probably the best we can hope for. They’re just irredeemable snobs, Jen. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Accept that I’m not the right kind of person for your family. That’s what they think, isn’t it?”

“By their definition, Lana and aren’t the right kind of people. We associate with common people and do common things. It’s not personal, Jen, and I don’t care what they think.” The glow from the pool reflected blue and green and gold in Jared’s eyes. There was a soft fondness there. “You are more important to me than they’ve been for a very long time.”

Jensen was tempted to pursue that. Jared didn’t talk much about his parents, but there was clearly something there, something painful and ugly, but they were relaxed and a little drunk. It was nicer to let it go.

“We should get in the water,” Jensen said. His fingertips traced a rivulet of sweat down Jared’s sternum, over the ripples of his abs, to where it pooled in his navel.

“Mm,” Jared replied lazily.

“Remember that night in the pool after the carnival?”

“Mm-hm.”

“I bet you can’t hold your breath like that anymore.”

“I bet I can,” Jared said. He’d pushed himself into a sitting position, when he stopped and laughed. “Is that a challenge, sneaky?”

Jensen grinned. “Maybe.”

Jared slid out of his boxer-briefs as he rose, and he held out a hand and pulled Jensen to his feet. “Challenge accepted.” He dropped Jensen’s hand and strode to the pool. Jensen just stood there and watched, admiring the long powerful limbs and an ass you could bounce a nickel off. He stopped at the edge, and Jensen watched as muscle rippled under acres of golden skin.

Jensen puckered his lips and let out a low wolf whistle. Jared looked over his shoulder with a grin.

“You coming in?” he asked.

“Yeah, just enjoying the show.” He slid his shorts off as Jared dove in. By the time he got to the edge of the pool, Jared had surfaced and was shaking the water from his hair like a shaggy dog. He moved to the side to give Jensen room to dive in, and when Jensen surfaced Jared was right there pulling him close and kissing the chlorine flavored water from his lips. Jensen knew what it felt like to be wanted, to be needed and valued. He was reminded every day, but sometimes it still felt like a revelation.

And this was how Jensen wanted it to be always. He didn’t care if they were rich as long as Jared held him that way and looked at him that way.

Jared pressed soft lips just below Jensen’s ear. “You’re so awesome, Jen,” Jared murmured. “Better than perfect.”

**_-30-_ **

  



End file.
